


Dark Sex Series 1: Happy Birthday, Love

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder decides to confess his feelings by buying a birthday present that leads to all sorts of questions about relationships, money, the future and exploring the dark side of sexuality.





	Dark Sex Series 1: Happy Birthday, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dark Sex Series 1: Happy Birthday, Love

## Dark Sex Series 1: Happy Birthday, Love

### by Donnilee

TITLE: Happy Birthday, Love  
AUTHOR: Donnilee  
**RATING: NC-17**  
WARNING: Descriptive sex. Smut warning. BDSM Back door sex. Bad language. Please, no one under 17. **CATEGORY: MSR ROMANCE/ANGST**

POSTING: ANYWHERE - But Please make sure my name and e-mail address are on it and inform me by e-mail of the location. Thank you. 

SUMMARY: Mulder decides to confess his feelings by buying a birthday present that leads to all sorts of questions about relationships, money, the future and exploring the dark side of sexuality. 

SPOILERS: Not really. Tiny ones for cancer arc, and Duane Barry  & Never Again. 

DISCLAIMER: Ho Hum - Well, none of the characters mentioned here belong to me. No, unfortunately, they belong to surfer boy, Chris Carter and the folks at Ten Thirteen Productions. Used shamelessly and without remorse. 

SONG DISCLAIMER: The lyrics to the song, "Love's Discovery", written by Emily Saliers and performed by the Indigo Girls is used here without permission. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to do something different this time. I decided that I wanted to write a story that involved acting out sexual fantasies of a darker nature. I wanted our dynamic duo to both have secret sexual desires that were outside the norm of acceptable societal boundaries and end up exploring them together. I also wanted to show that these desires can be fulfilled without anyone getting hurt if they are done with love and trust, two things that our heroes have in abundance. So, knowing Mulder's proclivity for porn and seeing him as an adventurous sexual type - and always way too concerned about hurting Scully, I figured this could be the outline for a mildly angsty story and some out of the ordinary sex. Also seeing Mulder as a somewhat tortured soul who would self-castigate himself for wanting things most people view as abnormal, it would fit this set up I had in mind. So, that being said - our dynamic duo experiments with some mild bondage, some dominance and submissiveness games, some roughness and some anal sex. There's nothing "sick" in here in the way of anyone getting hurt or cut or anything like that. However if any of the items mentioned above bother you, read another story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1: (NC-17)**

**HOOVER BUILDING**  
**FRIDAY, 3:30 PM**

Dana sat in her office in the basement of the Hoover building staring blankly at her computer screen. It was her birthday today and her partner hadn't said a word. No one had. She was turning 37. Oh, she knew her mother would call later. She never forgot. Mulder had remembered once and given her a key chain. She cringed thinking about how she'd read so much into his gift. But he rarely spelled things out and was often cryptic, so she had thought there must be a deeper meaning. 

She had no plans for tonight. She was going to her mother's tomorrow. Bill, Jr. and Charlie were both home on leave, an extraordinary event in and of itself. Her mother was cooking dinner and throwing a little birthday celebration with the family. Her mother had told her to bring Mulder, but she had not asked him yet. She supposed it was a little late, but suddenly, going to her family's alone just didn't feel right. Bill would have Tara with him. Charlie would have Rena with him, and she would be alone. Mulder was her best friend and he should be there. 

But what if he didn't want to go? She knew there was no love lost between him and Bill, Jr. That was another thing she'd been putting off. Straightening out her brother's attitude in regard to her partner was on her list of things to do. But she saw him so infrequently, she didn't want to fight with him when she did see him. The time never seemed right. She sighed deeply and looked over at her partner. 

He had been late this morning, but for once, he was plowing through paperwork with a diligence that surprised her. He had finished a report to Skinner on their last case, adding his comments after her autopsy results. He'd filled out three backlogged expense reports and filed away about ten old files piled up on his desk. You could actually see the top of his desk now. 

His sleeves were rolled up, jacket hanging on the back of his chair. His reading glasses were perched on his nose. She loved those glasses. He thought they made him look like a geek. She thought they made him look intelligent, relaxed, and sexy. 

Yes, her partner was sexy, with or without the glasses. She'd known that from day one. It had taken about two and half years for her to fall in love with him and another couple of years before she admitted it to herself. The last two years of their partnership had been spent deciding whether or not she should do anything about it. No other man was going to take his place in her heart. She knew that now. If she'd had any doubts, the debacle with Ed Jerse had proven that. Mulder was under her skin and he was there to stay. He'd been acting weird for a couple of weeks and nervous the past couple of days around her. She didn't know what was going on but figured he'd tell her when he was ready. 

She knew he had strong feelings for her, but she wasn't sure exactly how strong they were. He had been more affectionate, more touchy lately, as if testing her boundaries. He'd always invaded her personal space, but it had been more blatant lately. She had found herself unable to muster her usual objections and aloofness to his attentions. She admitted that she wanted his affection, his attention. She wanted him to touch her. Her sexual fantasies were rearing their ugly head in the middle of the day sometimes now. No longer were they kept confined to the bedroom and the wee hours of the night. God, she wished she had the courage to tell him what she wanted, how she felt, but she hadn't found it yet. A second heavy sigh brought her partner's eyes up to hers. 

"What's up, Scully?" 

"Huh?" 

"You've been staring at me for a couple minutes and that was your second exasperated sigh. What did I do now? Or what didn't I do?" 

"I wasn't staring." He arched his eyebrow in a poor imitation of her skeptic facial expression and she smiled. "O.K. I didn't mean to, I was zoned out." 

"How come?" 

"I need to ask you something." 

"Fire away." 

"I'm going to my mother's for dinner tomorrow." 

"And?" 

"And you're invited and I want you to come with me. That is, if you don't have plans." 

"Me? Plans? Surely you jest. Besides, I always like seeing your Mom and who am I to turn down a home cooked meal." 

"My brothers will be there too." 

"Brothers?" 

"Both of them. You'll get to meet Charlie." 

"Oh." 

"Will you come with me?" She watched him do the internal debate. He hated being around Bill, but he'd wanted to meet Charlie for a while now. She whispered, "Please, Mulder." His head snapped up to meet her gaze. She rarely said 'please' and he was obviously shocked. Maybe a little confused too. Now he knew there was more to this than just dinner. 

"Of course, I'd love to come with you Scully. I always like being with you away from here. But why don't you tell me what's going on?" 

Damn his perceptive little self, she thought. "It's sort of a birthday celebration." 

"I figured it was." 

"You did? I thought you forgot it was my birthday. You haven't said anything all day." 

He smiled a secretive smile. "Yet." 

"Yet?" 

He smiled that full-throttle smile that made her experience the most annoying clenching sensation in the area of her breast bone. 

"Yet," he repeated. 

"Mulder, what are you up to?" 

"Why don't you go home, Scully. Cut out early, it's your birthday after all," he replied. He neatly avoided answering her question, she noticed. 

"Why am I suddenly nervous?" 

He chuckled a low throaty laugh. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the sound of it. She suppressed the shudder that wanted to ripple through her body. He had the sexiest voice when he was relaxed. And he laughed way too seldom. 

"Paranoid, Scully?" 

She clucked her tongue and stood up, rolling her eyes. "I will go home. Tomorrow at 6:00 PM, I'll pick you up, O.K.?" 

"O.K. Casual or dress?" 

"Casual." 

"Jeans O.K.?" he asked. 

"Yeah, skip the tee-shirt though." 

"Dress shirt?" 

"Turtleneck would be good." 

"Turtleneck, huh?" 

"God, I love the way you look in a turtleneck." Oops, she thought, that just slipped out. 

"You do, huh?" 

"Yeah." She felt her color rising and headed for the door with her head down after catching the amused look on his face. He stopped her when her hand was on the doorknob with another question. 

"Scully." 

She sighed, without looking at him. "What, Mulder?" 

"Which jeans?" He wondered, 'How well does she know my wardrobe? This is an interesting development. 

Silence. 

"Scully, do you have any preference?" Her back was still to him, but he couldn't resist the tease. He expected a curt 'No,' any second. 

She surprised him. "I like the black ones." With that, she scooted out the door and shut it behind her. 

Mulder sat staring at the door to his office with a goofy grin on his face. Several thoughts were racing through his head. 

'She wants me to attend a family birthday party, even though she knows Bill is there and we don't get along. She likes the way I look in a turtleneck? He knew that had been a slip on her part. She hadn't meant to tell him that. He never knew she noticed his clothes or how he looked in them. That was encouraging. Well, she knew he owned black jeans and wanted him to wear them. She'd obviously checked out his body in a turtleneck and jeans. What the hell did all that mean? Could she possibly be on the same page as me? Want the same things I want? Feel for me what I feel for her? Think I'm attractive? His heart rate sped up at that thought. 

He suddenly felt better about the gift he'd gotten her. He wondered if it was too much and how she would react to it. He'd been late this morning because he'd been to her apartment after she left to leave part of his gift. He'd spent weeks planning this gift, deciding what to get. Part of it was what the gift was, but the important thing was what the gift meant and how she would take it. He smiled to himself. Maybe she won't freak out. He was taking a big chance, he knew. He'd agonized over it. He knew she wouldn't expect what he had left for her. It wasn't like him - at least not in the past anyway. If she liked it, there would be more for tomorrow and for the future. 

He'd been waiting a long time for her to acknowledge the feelings he had for her. He was sure she knew. Even if she didn't return them, it was getting too tense avoiding the subject. She was...softer lately, not so aloof. She had stood closer and touched him more, casually, but more. She hadn't been avoiding his more forward touches like she used to either. It had given him the courage to take this step. It was definitely time. He couldn't take it anymore. She had to be told and he had to accept the consequences, whatever they may be, because he couldn't live like this anymore. 

* * *

Dana opened her apartment door and tossed her coat on the rack and turned to drop her keys on the dining room table. There was a small white envelope in plain sight on the table laying next to a single yellow rose in a crystal bud vase. Her name was on the card. 'Dana'. 

Who had been in her apartment? Then she remembered Mulder saying, 'Yet', he hadn't said anything yet. Well, that was sweet that he'd left her a surprise. This must be why he was late this morning. 

She picked up the bud vase and sniffed the rose. It smelled like raspberries, like all roses. She put it down and opened up the card. 

Mulder's distinctive scrawl was inside; 
    
    
         Happy Birthday Partner.
         Yellow is for friendship.
         Check out the coffee table.
         OOO M-
    

She smiled and made her way into the living room. There on the coffee table was another rose in a vase, white this time and another card. She opened it. 
    
    
         For my best friend,
         Hope all your dreams come true.
         White is for trust.
         Check out the kitchen.
         OOO M-
    

She was enjoying this now. She loved when he played games with her, verbal or like this. It was fun and he rarely did it. She hurried into the kitchen now, anxious to see where this was leading. Mulder had never done anything quite like this for her before though. It was so nice, and so...romantic. 'Where did that word come from?' she wondered. Romantic indeed. Could he be trying to be romantic? They'd been closer lately, more at ease with each other, not arguing as much. He seemed almost shy around her at times. Mulder, Romantic, same sentence, doesn't work for me, she thought ruefully. But she found herself excited, a funny feeling coiling in her gut. 

The kitchen table held a pink rose. The card read; 
    
    
         To let you know that I appreciate all the times 
         you've been there for me, to comfort me, to listen to 
         me, to just be there for me.  I appreciate it, even 
         if I forget to tell you.
         Pink is for affection.  Bedroom next. 
         XOOO M-
    

Bedroom? He never went in her bedroom. She felt her throat getting tight. She hurried into the bedroom. There on the hope chest at the foot of the bed was an enormous crystal vase with two dozen blood red roses. She gasped. Holy shit, that must have cost a fortune. Next to it was a rectangular package about the size of a paperback book, a couple of inches high and neatly wrapped in gold foil. A small tag on top said: 'Open Me'. 

She picked up the package and sat down on the bed. 'Why are my hands shaking? She slowly removed the paper to reveal a black velvet box. Her mouth went dry. 'Oh God, what's in here? It sure as hell isn't a key chain! Long minutes passed before she could bring herself to open the box. When she finally did, a sob escaped her, her hand came up to her mouth and tears started scudding down her face. She stared, her breath hitching. 

In the center of the box, held in place by cut foam was a tennis bracelet. Small diamonds and sapphires alternated all the way around. Above the bracelet, were teardrop earrings, a round diamond on the stud with teardrop sapphires hanging below them. Below the bracelet was a ring with a large rectangular cut diamond with small sapphires around it. All were in white gold and matched. 

The lid held a note on heavy bond paper. 
    
    
         Dana-
         These are for the most extraordinary woman I've 
         ever met, who deserves everything life has to offer.  
         She is brave, wicked smart, compassionate and 
         forgiving.  Her eyes remind of me of sapphires when 
         she is excited.  They sparkle.  This gift is to let 
         her know something that I should have told her a long 
         time ago.  But I'm too afraid to tell her in person.  
         She has stolen my heart.  I don't know when it 
         happened exactly, but I fell in love with her.
         Dana,  I love you, so much it scares me.
         Red is for passion...  
         Happy Birthday, Beautiful.
         Love, Fox - XXX
    

She sat stunned for a few moments before her brain began to process what was happening here. Fox? What does it mean that he signed his first name, the one she was never supposed to use. The one that kept them distanced, professional. Beautiful? What do I do? He's in love with me? Not I love you - I'm "in" love with you. Red is for passion. You don't buy diamonds for someone who you consider 'just a friend.' Oh God. Is this happening? 

* * *

Mulder sat in his apartment on the couch. It was 7:30 PM and he hadn't heard anything from her yet. He was doubting the wisdom of his decision now. He'd gone too far. What an idiot. What made me think she might want this from me? He had decided to go for it and accept the consequences, whatever her reaction would be. But now the prospect of her running away or reacting badly was looming large and he was terrified. 

For the first time in a long time, he prayed to a God he professed not to believe in. 'Please God, if you're up there, don't let me have ruined the best thing that ever happened to me.' 

A knock sounded on the door. He glanced out the peep hole to see a Mail Gram uniform. He opened the door and signed for his post. Closing the door behind him. He flicked on the light, leaning his back on the door and opened the telegram. 
    
    
         MULDER -
         YOU NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME. STOP. YOU ARE CERTAINLY 
         FULL OF SURPRISES. STOP. MEET ME. STOP. CHEZ 
         GILLET'S, 9:00 PM. STOP.  SUIT AND TIE REQUIRED. 
         STOP. RESERVATION FOR SCULLY.  D- END.
    

He read it again and bolted for the shower. Chez Gillet's was a very fancy restaurant in Georgetown, known for it's French cuisine and privacy of dining in intimate booths with privacy screens. He showered quickly, brushed his teeth and put on a charcoal gray suit with a light gray silk shirt and a black narrow tie. He checked his appearance in the mirror. Satisfied, he grabbed his keys and headed out, heart beating way too fast. He thought, 'just play along, take it as it comes, just play along.' 

* * *

Scully sat in a booth, fidgeting with her water glass. She looked down at the neckline of her black cocktail dress and wondered for the 50th time if it revealed too much cleavage. 

A tight spandex strip inside held her breasts up and firmly in place so you didn't need a bra. The crew collar of the dress barely covered her nipples, leaving most of her cleavage bare. It was snug, hugging her curves, but not too tight. The skirt of the dress fell only to just below the mid-thigh, just barely covering the top of her stockings. She was wearing black, fishnet thigh high stockings and black pumps. And, of course, the jewelry. 

She felt sexy. She wanted to look sexy for him. He rarely saw her in anything but a suit. If he did, she was usually in jeans. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress. Going without underwear always made her feel reckless. And she needed the courage. 

There was nothing to do but think while she waited. 'Why am I so nervous? I hope he was home. He's the one that made the confession. He was braver than me. But what do I say to him? She knew she loved him too, but was she ready to cross that line? Really cross it? Red is for passion. He felt passion for her. That thought made her unreasonably warm. Despite the courage of her fantasies, could she handle an aroused Mulder? Mulder the porn king. The thought made her shiver. 

She wanted to handle him. She could be wild when she wanted to. He had only seen that once, when she had returned with a tattoo from Philadelphia. What a cluster fuck that had been. It had been a long time since she'd let loose though. And Mulder, well, the man was raw sex on a stick. What kind of lover would he be? Despite his periodic self absorption, he was a generous man. She guessed that he would be fierce, but considerate. Then again, who would have thought he would be romantic? 

At 8:55 PM, a small knock sounded on the flimsy door to the privacy screen. The host announced, "Mademoiselle, your companion is here." 

She stood shakily and composed herself with a deep breath, leaning slightly against the table, resting her hands on the edges. Her hands were shaking and it wouldn't do for him to see that. 

"Come in." She silently congratulated herself on how steady her voice sounded. The door swung open and Mulder entered past the host's arm which was holding the door open. And stopped dead in his tracks. 

Ohlordallmighty. He thought, 'she looks like a vision out of one of my fantasies.' He observed that the black dress hugged her curves and showed off her curves and full breasts. 'How could someone so short have such beautiful legs? Holy shit, she's wearing fishnet stockings and 3-1/2" fuck me pumps.' The diamonds and sapphires sparkled in the soft candle light of the booth, making her eyes glow a deep sky blue. 'Worth every penny,' he thought. 

Her hair was down, softly curling around her face. His eyes ran down her body and back up again, finally meeting her eyes. She was blushing but had a quirky, knowing smile on her lips. She knew exactly what she was doing. She had dressed this way to turn him on. It was working. Maybe her reaction wasn't going to be bad. He felt a spark of hope. He scanned her body again and thought, 'I'm in trouble.'. Her voice penetrated the fog surrounding his brain. All the blood in his head was now residing in his groin. He looked at her chest again and saw her nipples harden before his eyes and protrude through the smooth fabric. He grew uncomfortably hard just looking at her. 

"You're going to catch flies pretty soon if you don't close that mouth." 

He snapped his mouth shut and swallowed visibly, eyes wide as saucers. 

* * *

Scully knew she was blushing. But, Christ, the way he was looking at her, devouring her with his eyes. His eyelids were growing heavy and his jaw was slack. She was sure she had never seen this look before. Raw desire. Her nipples hardened against the spandex just feeling his eyes on her. How many times had he looked at her this way when she didn't know it? If she'd seen this look before, resistance would have been futile. It would have been all over. His wide eyed, stunned look was worth all the time she'd spent getting ready. It was hard to render Mulder speechless but it seemed she'd finally done it. It was a heady feeling. 

She murmured to him. "You're going to catch flies pretty soon if you don't close that mouth." 

He snapped his mouth shut. A moment later, he whispered in a low, husky voice she'd never heard, "God help me, you are so unearthly beautiful. Wooo." He took a deep breath and she smiled. 

She blushed a deeper red. "Thank you." Then nervously, "Let's sit down, Mulder." They slid into the padded bench seat surrounding the round table and sat close together, leaning on the backrest. She handed him a menu. He made a good show of studying the menu, but she caught him sneaking peeks at her over the top. She just smiled. The waiter returned, tapping discreetly, then entered and took their order and left. 

The silence was getting a little awkward. 

Mulder turned to face her. "Scully, the suspense is killing me. Why are we here? Not that I mind, but..." 

"Because I wanted to talk to you on neutral territory, but I wanted privacy." 

"Oh." 

"And it's my birthday today and I didn't want to eat alone even though there is party at Mom's tomorrow." 

"O.K. You could have asked, ya know? I would have gladly taken you out to dinner for your birthday." 

"No, this is ME taking YOU out to dinner. You've spent quite enough money it seems." 

"Worth every penny," he repeated his earlier thought. 

"They're beautiful beyond words." 

"They're beautiful on you." 

"Thanks, uh, but this brings me to the first thing I wanted to talk to you about." He looked worried, she thought. 

All he said was, "Tell me." 

"I don't know if I can accept this jewelry." He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand for silence. "No, let me finish." She paused. "I don't know what possessed you to buy such an elaborate gift, but it's too much, Mulder. Don't get me wrong. They are the most beautiful things I've ever seen and I had to wear them once. I appreciate the gesture and the meaning behind them, but..." She paused again. "Mulder, these obviously cost a fortune. I know you don't have this kind of money to blow and I don't want you spending it on me. The roses and the notes would have been plenty." 

Now he interrupted. 

"Yes I do, Scully." 

"Do what?" 

It was his turn to pause. He looked like he was deciding whether to tell her something or not. Then he said, "I do have this kind of money. It didn't put me in the poor house." 

He smiled gently at her stunned expression and continued. "I just never had anyone to spend it on until now. And there's no one I'd rather spend it on. Besides, you can't take it with you, right? I want you to have these things. Because of me, you've lost so many opportunities to have...other things. 

"The least I can do is give you what I can. Give you the things that all women want, at least the things I'm capable of giving you. I can't give you a normal life, or...children...or a steady 9 to 5 job. But I can show you how much I appreciate you, how much I ... love you ... for giving up all those things to stay with me. Show you the only way I know how, anyway. 

"I'm not good with words ... well, not when it comes to women anyway. I'm more of a doer than a talker when it comes to relationships." 

She opened her mouth to speak. 

"No, my turn to finish." Her mouth closed. "But with you, I haven't been doing or talking. I was so afraid of losing you. After all this time, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell you ... what I needed to tell you without completely freaking you out. Let's forget for a moment, the terror of being totally rejected and losing our friendship. It was time." 

"Scully, I can't hide how I feel about you anymore. It was taking too much out of me. It was tearing me up inside. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. So ... now you know ... I'm crazy in love with you, Scully. But knowing it, you don't need to be uncomfortable around me. Nothing has to change unless you want it to. We can remain friends if you want. I don't expect anything to happen because I told you except that I don't have to act weird. I just needed for you to know so I didn't have to act weird all the time trying to hide it. You would just know why I act the way I do sometimes." 

"You're good at freaking me out, Mulder." 

He chuckled. "I know, but I don't know how to change now." 

"You shouldn't." 

He looked at her intently. "So keep the jewelry. I want you to have it and I'll be insulted if you mention giving it back again." He nodded as if to punctuate his point. 

"Ohkaay. I have to ask about the money thing." 

"What do you want to know?" 

"A G-man's salary isn't that good, Mulder." 

He smiled. "No, it's not." 

"Well?" 

"My folks owned six houses between them, including Chillmark. I got three of them when Dad died and the other three were left to me when my mother died. I sold five of them through a broker." 

She thought, 'How had he done all that without her knowing anything about it?' You thought you knew someone but there were still lots of things she didn't know about Mulder. 

"Why?" 

"I didn't want them. What the hell would I do with six houses?" 

"You said you sold five, what about the last one? I mean, you still live in your apartment when you could have a house?" 

"It's a two story, three bedroom, on 15 acres." 

"Where?" 

"Falls Church, Virginia, just outside of D.C." 

"Why did you keep that one?" 

Silence. 

"Mulder?" she prompted. He was staring at the screen across from the table as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

"Just in case." 

"Just in case, what?" 

He swallowed hard. "Just in case there was anyone who would want to live with me there, someday." 

"Anyone?" More silence. He was still staring at the wall and wouldn't meet her eyes. "You mean if you got married?" 

"Married or not married." 

"Anyone, huh?" she asked again. 

So quietly she almost couldn't hear him, he said, "Not anyone, YOU, Scully. In case YOU ever wanted to live with me." He turned to look at her and she met his eyes. He was afraid of her reaction. She could see that. 

"Oh, Mulder, I don't know what to say." 

"Don't say anything." He was looking at the screen again. The awkwardness was back. 

In an effort to lighten the mood she said playfully, "So, how much money do you have, anyway?" 

"Why? Want to date me for my money?" He was teasing back, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it. 

"No. I can think of a lot of other reasons to date you." 

He looked at her again. "You can, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"Want to share with the class, Agent Scully?" 

She laughed. 'Now or never, Dana. "Well, you're brilliant for one." He snorted. "You are, and intriguing too. Never a dull moment hanging out with you." She was smiling now. She continued. "You're passionate, dedicated, trustworthy, loyal. I love the way your mind works and makes mine work." 

"I'm going to get a swelled head if you keep this up." 

She didn't acknowledge his comment but just continued. "Not to mention handsome ..." then softly, "and incredibly sexy." Now he was stunned again. 

'I'm sexy? Scully thinks I'm sexy?' His mouth was suddenly very dry. He took a drink of water and cleared his throat. 

"Scully, you think I'm sexy?" He was trying to catch her eyes but she wouldn't let him. 

She lowered her eyes and whispered, "Yeah, very." 

"Very sexy?" 

She was still whispering, "Yeah, 'make it so I can't think straight' sexy." It felt like his heart stopped there for a second but it was working again now, and it was working hard. She was attracted to him! Somewhere deep in his heart he'd known that, but that didn't mean her feelings were the same. He had to see her eyes. Her eyes couldn't lie. 

He pulled her chin up with his fingers, and rested his other hand on the back of her neck and pulled her head to within millimeters of his face. Hazel met blue and he searched her eyes and whispered to her. 

"So are you ... incredibly sexy, that is." She froze. "Scully, this is where you tell me to stop or you pull away." She shook her head very slightly in the negative. 

She wasn't going to pull away. Oh lord. He made a small hitching noise in the back of his throat. Then he whispered, "Oh god, I want ... NO ... I HAVE to kiss you, Scully." 

He slanted his mouth over hers gently. He swallowed her little gasp of surprise and took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue swept inside, slow and lazy, tasting her, savoring the jolts of sensation passing between them. Her lips were so full and soft. She shivered and tentatively rolled her tongue around his and he groaned heavily into her mouth and deepened the kiss. 'I'm kissing, Scully! She's kissing me back!' 

As soon as her tongue touched his, he had hardened. He slipped one hand down her arm and the other onto her thigh and slid it up under her dress. 'God help me,' he thought. 'I can smell her. She is aroused, because of me. I've turned her on! Incredible.' He could feel the heat wafting out from in between her legs. 

The vibration of his groan shook her, causing a melting warmth to flood down her spine and pool between her thighs. Her head was spinning. This was Mulder kissing her. He was so good at this, frighteningly good at this! His kiss was soft but insistent. Her ears were buzzing with the rush of blood in her head. Kissing him made her feel ... complete. This was so right. Nothing had ever felt this right. His hand was hot on her thigh. She was suddenly and violently aroused. The rest of the room was going out of focus. They were in a restaurant, they had to stop this. 

She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on his. They both smiled as they caught their breath. "Wow." That was all she could get out. He sighed, releasing her. They were both breathing heavily. 

"Better not do that again here or we'll never make it through dinner." She nodded, looking down at the table and trying to compose herself as a knock sounded and their meals were delivered. They ate in relative silence, glancing and smiling at each other. When they finished, they ordered coffee and sat lounging. During dinner they both regained their equilibrium. 

She caught his eye. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, this content. She wanted this to happen. That kiss erased all her doubts. She flashed a full toothy smile at him and he grinned in return. "You are so beautiful when you smile. You don't do it enough." 

"I'll try to change that." 

"I'll try to help." 

She chuckled. "So, you still didn't tell me how much money you have." 

"You're like a dog with a bone, Agent Scully." 

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised." 

"What do you want to know? My net worth? Or just my liquid assets?" 

"You make it sound like I'm asking because I'm a gold digger!" She knew she sounded hurt but couldn't help it. "I'm just curious." 

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking about it with anyone but my accountant. And I never advertise it, because then all the nuts come out of the wood work with their hands out." 

"You don't have to tell me. Forget it." 

"No, I know you're just curious. Sorry, I don't why I'm defensive about it. Let's see, the house in Falls Church is worth about $250,000.00. I don't own much else besides my car and my clothes." 

"Must be a nice house." He nodded. 

"I'll show it to you sometime." 

"The last time I checked I had about $500,000.00 tied up in IRAs and the stock market. I have two savings accounts with $100,000.00 in each and a checking account with about $50,000.00 in it. I'm worth about a million dollars, give or take." 

"Whew." Dana whistled. Who would have thought? Fox Mulder is a rich man. You'd never know it by looking at his modest apartment. But he did buy only the best in clothes, now that she thought about it. Tailored Armani suits, silk shirts and ties. She'd seen a tux in his closet once and gold and diamond cuff links a time or two. "Why two savings accounts?" 

"The banks only insure $100,000.00 per account. I have the interest transferred to my checking account every month." He paused. "You are my sole beneficiary, by the way." 

"Oh, Mulder, why?." Her mouth hung open at this declaration. 

He smiled at her. "Why do you think? We'll talk about that some other time, O.K.?" She nodded. 

"So, Mulder, how much did you spend on this jewelry? The diamond in this ring must be 5 carats, plus the earrings and bracelet. Jesus, I can't even imagine." 

"Stop it. I'm not going to tell you. Don't worry about it." 

"But..." 

"Let it go, Scully. It doesn't matter. I wanted to get you something nice. After forgetting your birthday five out of six years, I figured this year I should make up for it with something nice." 

"This goes way beyond nice, Mulder." 

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you like them, and I also wanted to tell you ... tell you I was in love with you. I didn't think a key chain or a scarf would exactly get my point across. You haven't mentioned my confession yet, by the way. I'm waiting for that little bomb to drop." 

"Just telling me how you felt would have been the best birthday present I've ever gotten." 

"Rea...Really?" He was suddenly having trouble breathing. He'd hoped she might return his feelings but he didn't really expect her to. Would she say it? Those words he wanted to hear? Sexy was one thing, in love with him was an entirely other matter. 

"Yeah." 

"O.K. G-Woman." He paused. "I'm madly in love with you. Have been for a long time." He held his breath, waiting for her response. Telling her out loud for the first time hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be. 

"Wow, sounds weird. I never thought any man would ever say that to me again." 

He smiled. 

"I love you too, Mulder. I have for a long time too." 

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "How long?" 

"About four years I guess. About two years since I admitted it to myself. How about you?" 

His breath whooshed out. "I knew, or admitted it after Duane Barry took you. I fell apart, Scully. You have no idea." 

"I do, some. I read the file...all the stuff you did to try and find me. I never told you how much that meant to me." 

"That was just stuff I did. I meant I fell apart emotionally. Not a long trip for me, I realize, but still." His chuckle was mirthless. 

He was always so hard on himself. He was one of the strongest men she knew. "I talked to my Mom and Skinner, Frohicke and the guys. They all told me you were pretty torn up. They worried about you." 

"I worried about me." They both chuckled at that. Dana set down her coffee cup. 

"Ready to go home?" He hesitated. She realized he didn't know what she meant. He probably thought she was sending him to his home and ending the evening. "I mean, are you ready to take me home? I took a cab." 

He smiled. "Yes, let's pay the check and get out of here." 

"It's on me." 

* * *

He parked in front of her building and shut off the car. Once again the silence was awkward. Finally, he spoke. 

"Look, Scully, I've laid a lot on you today and I understand if you need some time to digest it all. Just promise me you won't stop talking to me. It kills me when you do that. I never expected you to accept all this so calmly. And I certainly never expected you to feel the same way, but something had to give and I had to tell you. I feel strangely relieved. Please don't be uncomfortable with me now. If we do this thing, if we even do an US, then you set the pace. I'll follow." 

"I don't need time to digest it. I'm surprised. I almost had a heart attack when I opened that box and read your note." He chuckled. "But ... I want this, Mulder. You were right, it's time. And tomorrow ..." 

"Tomorrow?" 

"At my mothers..." 

"What?" 

"I want you to be there with me." 

"I said I would be." 

"Not as my partner and friend." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I want you to be there as my boyfriend." 

He stared at her hard. "You're boyfriend, huh?" 

"That sounds pretty high school, doesn't it?" 

"No, it sounds wonderful. Surreal, but wonderful. So, you are sure that you want to announce this change in our relationship to your family so quickly? Do we even know what the hell's going on? What's going to happen?" 

"Yes. We've already had a relationship closer and stronger than half the marriages in the world. I know we can make this work. We've made everything else work. Now that I know we both feel the same way, I'm not worried. We don't have to formally announce that we're a couple. Let's just act like a couple and see what they say." 

"You mean I can touch you, hold your hand?" 

"Sure, of course." 

"O.K., that should give Bill, Jr. instant hypertension." She laughed. "I would have thought you'd be going nuts chewing over all the rules we're breaking and all the things that could go wrong." 

"I already did that, been doing it for two years now. I know all the risks. Recently, I decided I don't care, you're worth the risk. But I just hadn't found a way to tell you. You saved me the trouble." 

"No doubts?" 

"Not this time. This feels too right. That kiss felt too right." 

"Yeah, it did." He paused and then whispered, "Scully, did you feel it?" She didn't have to ask what he meant. She'd felt like she was melting when he kissed her. Intense arousal that only comes from incredible chemistry between two people. More than arousal, it brought a sense of completeness. 

"Yes, I did. God, that kiss. Want to come up and give me another one? It's getting cold out here." 

"You bet I do." They exited the car and he held her hand as they walked to her apartment. 

He was surprised at how casual she was being about this. He was surprised at how casual he was being about this, for that matter. For all the angst he'd put himself through, he was surprisingly calm now. She loved him back. This was too good. Too easy. Nothing was ever this easy for him. 

Once inside, they hung up her coat and his jacket and he followed her into the living room. She turned before sitting and put her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. She pulled him close and molded her body to his. He held her gently but firmly. They were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being able to hold one another. 

She broke away and walked to her stereo, popping in a CD. She returned to him and put her arms around his waist again. As the song began to play, she started to sway. 

"Dance with me." He hugged her tight and swayed gently. "Listen to the words. I always think of you when I hear this song." He nodded against the top of her head, not trusting himself to speak. He knew his voice was crack right now. A reedy female voice emerged accompanied by an acoustic guitar and a piano. 
    
    
         During the time of which I speak it was hard to turn 
         the other cheek
         To the blows of insecurity.
         Feeding the cancer of my intellect, the blood of 
         love, soon neglected,
         Lay dying in the strength of its impurity.
         Meanwhile our friends we thought were so together,
         They've all gone and left each other in search of 
         fairer weather.
         And we sit here in our storm and drink a toast,
         To the slim chance of love's recovery.
         There I am in younger days star gazing,
         Painting picture perfect maps of how my life and 
         love would be
         Not counting the unmarked paths of misdirection
         My compass, faith in love's perfection
         I missed a million miles of road I should have seen
         Meanwhile our friends we thought were so together
         Left each other one by one in search of fairer 
         weather
         And we sit here in our storm and drink a toast
         To the slim chance of love's recovery.
         Rain soaked and voice choked, like silent screaming 
         in a dream
         I search for an absolute distinction.
         Not content to bow and bend 
         To the whims of culture, that swoop like vultures.
         Eating us away, eating us away.
         Eating us away to our extinction.
         Oh how I wish I were a Trinity so if I lost a part 
         of me,
         I'd still have two of the same to live.
         But nobody gets a life time rehearsal as specks of 
         dust were universal.
         To let this love survive would be the greatest gift 
         that we could give.
         So tell all the friends that think they're so together
         That these are ghosts and mirages, these thoughts of 
         fairer weather.
         Though it's storming out, I feel safe within the arms 
         of love's discovery.
    

He was choked up by the end of the song. She was the one looking for absolute distinctions. They had weathered a lot of storms together and throughout it all, their love had survived. They had both lost their idealism, but found strength in each other to go on, time after time. 

He had urged her to return the safe practice of medicine on more than one occasion for her own good. She was telling him that she wouldn't leave. This was it for them. There was no fairer weather, nothing better for her without him. If she left, it wouldn't be better because they wouldn't be together. He didn't think he could let her go now anyway. He swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat. "Who is that?" 

"The Indigo Girls," she replied. 

"Of 'Closer to Fine' fame?" 

"That would be the ones. Ooo, Mulder, I'm impressed. You've listened to angry chick music?" 

She felt his chest rumble as he hummed a chuckle and nuzzled her hair with his cheek. He was still swaying slightly. "This feels so good, Scully." 

"It does, doesn't it? Oh, I have a question." 

"What?" 

"You signed your note, Fox. How come?" 

He was silent for a moment. "I still don't want anyone to call me Fox. I still don't like the name. But I want you to know that you can. I don't mind if you do." 

"It would take some getting used to. You can call me Dana, if you want. I only ever had you call me Scully because you wanted me to call you by your sir name. It kept you distanced from me. First names are more intimate, but now, I'm so used to us this way. I don't know. Mulder and Scully are who we are now, no distance anymore in the names." 

"First names are more intimate, but yeah, I don't think our names distance us from each other anymore. But, I want to be intimate with you, ... Dana." He tried it out. It would take him some getting used to a well. 

She smiled. "Well...Fox...I think maybe I'll just use it when I want to get your attention." 

"That would work. It does get my attention!" 

Then quietly, "Or maybe sometimes when you're making love to me." 

He stiffened in her arms and she felt his breathing quicken and his heart speed up against her cheek. She felt him harden against her and felt the answering tingle between her legs. His voice was raspy when he finally spoke. "You want me to make love to you?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"When?" 

She was silent a moment more, feeling her own heart begin to pound. She hadn't looked at him yet. "How about now?" 

"Now?" 

"Now." 

His reaction was instant. He pulled back just enough to tip her head up and crush her mouth under his. This kiss was not slow and easy like the one in the restaurant, this one was fierce and hungry. Her body reacted immediately, growing warm and rippling with desire. She kissed back as hard and ran her hands over his chest, feeling him harden further. 

He bent low and ran his hands up the back of her thighs. He reached her skin and she sighed. 'She feels like silk.' He slid his hands up further under her dress, dragging it up around her waist and cupped her rear-end with both hands - and gasped at finding bare skin. "Oh, man, you're not wearing any panties?" 

She shook her head, giving him a devilish smile. He ground his hips into her, groaning. "Oh Scully, no wonder I could smell you." 

"Smell me?" 

"In the restaurant, when I kissed you. You were aroused... and I - I could smell it. I can smell you now. That drives me crazy. I want to taste it." 

She swallowed a groan. "Let's go in the bedroom. I don't want to grope on the couch like a couple of teenagers." 

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her into the bedroom. She lit a candle on the nightstand and he came up behind her running his warm hands down her arms. She shivered. The bedroom smelled of roses. 

He reached out and unclasped her bracelet. She caught it and placed it back in the box, followed by her ring and earrings. His thumbs were rubbing circles at the base of her neck and she shivered again. 

"Are you cold?" 

"No, I'm turned on." 

"Scully, I can't believe this is going to happen." 

She straightened under his hands. "We don't have to if you don't want..." 

He interrupted her. "I've never wanted anything this badly in my whole life." 

She sagged in relief. He spun her around and captured her lips in a slow, wet, deep kiss that left her gasping for air and her knees buckling. He backed away from her and unbuttoned his shirt. It and the tie were quickly shed and tossed on the floor. She watched, tilting her head to the side. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing, keep going, I want to look at you." She kicked off her pumps and sank to below his chin. Then she reached for the zipper in the back of her dress. He marveled at her ability to find and release the zipper at her back with such ease. She was so petite. Then he unbuckled his belt, undid his pants and let them slide to the floor after kicking off his shoes. He stepped out of them and stood before her in nothing but black silk boxer briefs. 

They kept their eyes on each other as they slowly undressed. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head in one fluid motion and sent it flying across the room. It left her hair tousled. 

He gasped at the sight of her. She hadn't been wearing any underwear. No bra, either, and oh Christ, her breasts were full and perfect on her tiny frame, nipples standing at attention. The auburn curls at her apex were bare above her stockings which still clung to her legs by a small elastic at the top, about mid-thigh. She reached for them and he said, "No, leave them on. They're sexy." 

"You're not done." Her voice was so calm. 

He smirked and hooked his hands into his boxers and yanked them down, stepping out of them. 

It was her turn to gasp, having only one thought. 'Oh my God, he's beautiful. The candle light flickered over his gold skin. His well toned, defined muscles in his chest stood out in shadow. His runner's legs and swimmer's stomach muscles. He was gorgeous. She knew that. But to see it all when he was hale and hearty was an awesome thing. 

She took in his impressive erection with her eyes and smiled. It had been a long time. She licked her lips. He was going to feel soooo good. She gulped. Jesus, he was big. Not enormous but bigger than anyone she'd ever been with. His circumcised head was large and flared out quite a bit wider than his shaft. It was glistening with fluid he was already leaking from the tip. He was really thick too. 'Oh god, he's so big around and his head is even wider.' She couldn't wait to touch him. She took two steps to him and without warning, wrapped her hand around him, pulling from base to tip and then spreading his fluid over the head. "Oh Christ, Dana." His hands went to her shoulders for balance as he swayed just from that first touch. "Bed," he croaked. 

She smiled at him and backed up and hopped on the bed. He followed, crawling up on his hands and knees. He straddled her and just looked at her for a minute. Then he lowered his head and took her mouth again. That was the only place they touched. She reached up around his torso and pulled him down on top of her. He landed a little clumsily. "Umph." 

He chuckled. "Anxious?" 

"Yes." 

"Easy, lady, we have all night." 

"I don't want to wait all night." 

"You won't." He rolled off to the side. She was going to protest the loss of his body heat until he slid his hand down and cupped her with his hand between her legs. She sucked in her breath in anticipation. 

He leaned over to take a nipple in his mouth as he slid a finger into her at the same time. They both moaned now. 

He was losing the ability to think. All that was registering in his brain was, 'She's so wet, she's so wet, for me.' He was stunned that he had this effect on her. Yes, they were naked but he'd hardly touched her yet. Then again, he was hard as a rock. No surprise there. Every one of her little gasps and moans was sending a twitch through his hard arousal. 

He wanted to go slow, but she was impatient. She broke the kiss to hiss at him, "Now, Mulder, inside." 

"Have to taste you first." He scrambled down between her legs and lapped at her lips, swirling his tongue around her clitoris and sucking in her juices. Her hips bucked and she groaned, eyes rolling back in her head. 

"Mulder, later." 

"Nu, huh," he mumbled as he slipped two fingers into her wetness and massaged the front wall of her tunnel. 

"Mulder, please." He lifted his head slightly. 

"I want this to be good for you." 

"It already is, we can go slow next time." 

"Just a sec, relax." He lowered his head, resumed grinding circles inside her with his fingers and sucked hard on her clitoris. She bucked again and he held her hip down with his free hand. He captured the base of her swollen nerves with his teeth gently. She whimpered. Then he scraped nubby texture of the flat of his tongue firmly over her from bottom to top. He was lapping her like a cat, lifting the hood off her swollen nub with every swipe of his tongue. Then letting his tongue rasp firmly but gently over her exposed pleasure center as it stuck out the back side of his teeth. 

She couldn't believe how good this felt. Mr. Oral Fixation himself was certainly not disappointing. She was frantic to have him inside her. But this felt so good and she felt her body streaking toward completion and she needed the release so bad. She couldn't find the breath to ask him to stop again. 

Her hands were balled up in the bed covers and she was panting heavily, and odd grunting coming from the back of her throat. On the fourth swipe, she shrieked his name and exploded in a series of tremors that rippled her body. "Mulder! Ah, goooood, yes!" 

He felt her nether lips soften and her cum gush out around his fingers. He quickly retracted his fingers and slid his mouth down, opening wide and pressing his mouth over her entire opening. He stuck his tongue out and pushed it into her, then retreated, sucking hard, his mouth covering her opening completely and sucking her juices into his mouth. He looked up at her, making a show of swallowing slowly and then licking his lips. She whimpered at the sight of it. His voice was raspy. "Oh, Dana, you taste good, tangy. Your taste made me even harder." 

He crawled up onto her as she opened her thighs and he settled in the juncture, feeling her wetness coat the end of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. "Taste yourself." He kissed her, swirling his tongue into her mouth and shared her taste with her. He nudged her entrance with the head of his penis and she moaned. 

"God, I love hearing you moan." She tilted her hips up for better access, and he slid inside, slowly but steadily until he was buried to the hilt, stretching her cervix deliciously. She was so full. He ground his hips into her pubic bone and elicited another throaty moan from her. She was gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair sprawled out behind her head. Nipples hard, lips swollen from kissing. He could feel her walls pulsing gently around him and it was driving him nuts. He had to move. 

His head dropped to her chest. "Ahhh, Dana, you're so snug. Tell me what you want." She was so small, he was almost afraid of hurting her. In his fantasies, he was wild with her, but reality was different. He wanted this to be good for her, to be gentle and caring with her. He'd waited so long for this and was over excited. He needed a distraction. He grabbed on to one nipple and started to suckle her gently. Streaks of tingling sensation shot through her breasts and traveled to her womb. He let go of her breast and started to move slowly, stroking deeply. 

"Can't believe I'm inside you, Scully. Better than my dreams. You're so hot and tight. Tell me what you like." He dipped his head and grabbed a nipple again, laving with his tongue and sucking her peak. 

She thought, 'He is a big man, I forget how big he is.' She felt totally engulfed with him on top of her. His broad shoulders surrounded her chest. His torso completely covered her body. His hips were wider than hers and she had to spread her legs wide to accommodate him. She was sure from above you wouldn't be able to see her at all, except for the crown of her head and her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt small and feminine. He seemed like a giant on top of her. Rather than feel intimadated, she felt safe. She wanted him wild, not gentle. She was too excited. She felt that familiar thrill sizzle through her veins at the thought of her fantasies. She wanted to feel possessed, let go completely, feel like she was being fucked by a giant. She thought, 'He's being too gentle, I want more.' 

She grabbed the back of his head and pressed it into her breast. Leaning her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Bite it, just a little." The groan he barked out was shocking. 

She was shocking. He never would have guessed that Scully would want anything other than the tenderness and care. Hearing her ask him for things, ask for him to touch her in any way, was so exciting. This wasn't going to help him stay considerate and gentle. She wanted him to bite her nipple. Just the thought of it and he grew impossibly harder thickening inside her, still stroking slowly. He wondered, how kinky would she be if provoked and excited enough? 'Don't go there, old boy, don't go there,' he chided himself. 

He scraped his top teeth over her nipple first from top to bottom, gauging her reaction. He really didn't want to hurt her. He'd never forgive himself. She made something like a cross between a hum and a moan, her lips pressed together. "More, bite it." she croaked out. 

"Oh God." That was all he could murmur before swirling his tongue around her and gently capturing her nipple gently between his top and bottom front teeth and rolling his bottom jaw from side to side, pressing his teeth carefully into her soft flesh. 

Deep, throaty moans emerged from the back of her throat and she hissed, "Oh, Mulder, more." He increased the pressure of his teeth a little more. She hummed in the back of her throat. 

"Bite harder, more." He bit down a littler harder still. He was biting her pretty hard, compressing her flesh at the base of her nipple to a thin strip between his teeth and rubbing his tongue over her nub that was sticking out the back side of his teeth into his mouth. Much the same way he'd done to her clit. She hissed, "Yeesss, just like that, oh keep biting it hard, just like that, don't stop." 

A continuous low hum started at the back of her throat and sent answering vibrations straight through to his dick. He was reeling. The sounds she was making made him want to slam into her, but he kept his slow pace. It was an odd contrast to the roughness of biting her nipple. He licked her and sucked hard, soothing her nipple before releasing her with an audible pop. She mewled in protest until he moved to the other breast. He laved her first, wetting her and then bit down the same way on this one, worrying her with his bottom teeth, pinning her nipple to his top teeth. 

Her feet dropped to the bed. She was shoving her pelvis up against him hard to meet his thrusts. "Faster, please, faster," she panted. 

He let go of her breast and put his head on her shoulder. He sped up, retreating smoothly and shoving back into her, swiveling his hips on impact, hitting her from a slightly different angle each time, until he found the spot that made her thrash and respond the most. She was snug and so slick. 'Oh god, she's whimpering, "Hoo, Hoo, Hoo," each time he made impact and crushed his pubic bone against hers, squashing her bundle of nerves. Yup, he'd found the angle. Life was complete now, he had made Dana Scully whimper, not in pain, but in pleasure. 

It seemed the harsher he was, the more she responded. Who would have thought that stoic Agent Scully would respond to roughness, enjoy surrendering her control. Then she confirmed it by panting at him. "Yes, harder, as hard as you can, ahh, yeah, so good, keep going, like that. Mulder, you're so wide, so deep, feels so good, hit me hard, take me hard, Mulder." 

He stopped being afraid of hurting her when he heard her words. Those words also shredded the last of his control. He wanted her to lose it, he wanted her to let go completely. But being harsh and being brutal were two different things, he needed still to pay attention and be careful. She was so small. 

But he needed to see her come again. Make her come when he was inside her. He wanted to give her so much pleasure she forgot where she was. Her words and reactions were unleashing a baser side of himself that he kept locked carefully away except in his most private thoughts. He had to be careful. He could hurt her if he wasn't careful, but he was being seized with the familiar urge that fueled most of his fantasies. The urge to dominate her. To see his prim and proper partner lose it completely, because of him. 

He grabbed her arms by the wrists and yanked them up over her head. He was tall enough to pin them with one hand. Then he dipped his head down and began nipping at her nipple, grinding the base of her nub firmly with his teeth, and scraping the length of her nipple as he let go and grabbing it again. He watched as her areola puckered and her jutting nipple became swollen. Her areola was becoming mottled red with tiny broken capillaries from his efforts. She didn't seem to mind. 

He had to slow his thrusts to coordinate it, but he was still slamming into her hard, gripping her hip with his other hand and using his legs to push himself into her fully with every thrust. His mind was whirling with his purpose, his goal. He didn't mean to say anything aloud but he whispered it out without even realizing it, the words he uttered in his dreams. "You're mine now, Scully. Mine to do with as I please. Surrender to me. Surrender to me!" Half a dozen thrusts this way and it happened. 

His whispered command that she surrender to him sparked a deeply buried desire in her to be order around and told what to do. She got tired of always making decisions in her conscious world. Her subconscious craved for someone else to give her the answers sometimes, or someone to just take command of her body. At his words, her arousal flew through her like a wave. 

She screamed, a wail that sank into a growl as her walls convulsed around him. "Whoooaaa, uuhhh." Then she groaned, "Ahhh, I'm coming! FUCK yeah, oh FUCK, so good, so good, Fox, ohmygod." 'Did she just say the word, fuck? He stopped nipping and just took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and sucked reeeaaallly hard, trying to prolong this for her. Her back was arching, pushing her breast into his face. Her head was thrown back, her legs up high on his ribs, her feet on his hips now, face and chest flushed. Her nails dug into his shoulders slightly and the slight pain distracted him from his own rising excitement and he regained a measure of control. 

He could feel her stockings rubbing against his ribs with each thrust. It was an interesting sensation, adding to all the others. He lifted his head to see her face. He was sure nothing was ever as beautiful as this. Her face was contorted with that pleasure/pain expression of orgasm. He kept up his pace until he saw her body tremble in the relaxation that follows orgasm. 

Both elbows hit the bed as his head dipped into her shoulder, and his weight fell on her torso. He bit gently into her shoulder wanting to mark her and slammed into her a couple more times and began his own jarring release. Hard, almost violent ejaculations erupted from his cock as his hips involuntarily jerked into her with each throb, his balls gripping and releasing. "Oh, Scully, love you, so good, yes, yes, yeess." The sensations were intense. He shuddered and they lay there, still moaning lightly, enjoying the aftershocks. 

He realized his weight was crushing her and lifted up to his elbows, unwilling to leave the warmth of her tunnel just yet. Their eyes met and they smiled goofy, almost embarrassed smiles at each other. But neither looked away. 

She closed her eyes and said, "It's never been that good." 

He chuckled. "For me either. You surprised me though." 

"How?" 

"What you wanted me to do." 

"Huh?" 

"To your, um, breasts." 

"Oh, that." 

"Yeah, I thought you would want gentleness." 

"Sometimes I do." 

"And other times?" 

"Other times I want it rough, fast and hard. Depends on my mood. I've been deprived for so long that I couldn't take slow and easy just now. I needed the release too badly. You know, sometimes I want slow and gentle, but other times it's fun to just have a good, hard fuck until your teeth rattle." She chuckled at his wide-eyed look. 

He thought, 'God are we having this conversation?' Hearing her talk like this was intoxicating. Raunchy Scully was such a turn on. He had all kinds of ideas of things he'd love to do to her, fantasies he'd had. He'd never imagined she would be so free in bed, talk like this. How far would she go? "Be sure to tell me what kind of mood you're in, I'd hate to get it wrong." 

"Don't worry, you'll know, but the door swings both ways. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want." 

"So did your teeth rattle?" he teased. 

"Oh, yeah!" She giggled. 

"You are so fucking beautiful when you come. Did you know that?" 

She actually blushed. What a dichotomy she was. She was the logical voice of reason at work, and a tigress in bed. One second she telling him she likes a good, hard fuck now and then, and then next minute she's blushing because he told her she was beautiful when she comes. "You don't look so bad yourself, bud. God, Mulder, I can't believe we're here together like this." 

"It's getting more surreal, isn't it? I've wanted you for so long." 

"A little weird, yeah, but I'm loving it. I'm not willing to question it right now." 

"Deal." He yawned. 

"Let's go to sleep." 

"You're not kicking me out tonight?" 

"You leave now, you're a dead man." 

He smiled at that, rolled off her and pulled her back into his chest, cradling her body with his own. He covered her back side from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes with his body. She seemed so tiny like this. He forgot how little she was compared to him. But being naked on top of her had reminded him. When he was this close, it struck him. He loved this feeling, cradling her, protecting and cacooning her with his body. She would hate the analogy, but she didn't have to know. 

"Goodnight, Dana. I love you." He kissed her hair. 

"Goodnight, Mulder. I love you too." 

"Happy Birthday." 

"Best birthday, ever," she said in a sleepy voice. 

* * *

She awoke with a slight feeling of disorientation. She was not alone in her bed! It all rushed back to her and she smiled. It hadn't been a dream. A large brown hand had found it's way to her right breast during the night and was gently squeezing her flesh rhythmically. He was still asleep. As soon as she realized his hand was squeezing her, tingling warmth spread out in her abdomen. 'Christ, how does he excite me this fast?' She felt a twinge between her legs. 'Oh, he made me sore.' She smiled again. She arched her back and felt his morning hard-on press between her ass cheeks. She moaned. 

It must have woken him because his body stiffened for all of a second and then he relaxed and moaned into her ear and swirled his tongue around the shell before nipping at her earlobe. "Mmm, Scully. Awww, I'm really here, I'm not dreaming." He pressed himself firmly into the small of her back, trapping his hard-on between their bodies. He found her nipple and squeezed it firmly between his thumb and forefinger, rolling until it was hard and jutting out firm between his fingers. She could feel the soreness here too of her nipple from ministrations last night. But it still felt great. Another moan escaped her. "Mmm, morning, god, your so sexy. Can't believe I can touch you like this," he murmured. 

His hand traveled from her breast down across her stomach and into her apex, fingering her folds and then sliding a finger inside. 

"Morning. Ahh, that feels good." 

"Yeah, you do." He pulled back a bit and slipped his hardness between her legs, rubbing back and forth in the wetness that was already puddling there. "Jesus, Dana, you're so wet already." 

She groaned as the head of his penis poked at her clitoris through her folds from behind. "Ah, Mulder, you make me so hot. I want you again so bad." How could she want this again so soon? She couldn't help herself. He just felt so damn good. After seven years of feeling no one's hands but her own satisfy her, all he had to do was touch her in one sensitive place and she was a puddle of desire. She was pleasantly sore but her insides ached deliciously and made her so sensitive. 

'Scully wants me. God, I never thought I'd hear that. He was so hard already. Now that I've touched her, it's like I'm starving. Can't get enough. She makes me wild,' he thought. I have to be careful, not get carried away. 'Don't screw this up.' "So what kind of mood are you in this morning?" 

"I don't think I'm ready for slow and gentle yet." 

"What are you ready for?" 

"I do want to explore every inch of you at some point, but god, right now, I don't want to think. I want you take over. I just want to be fucked again." 

He groaned. "Good. Because...oh god, I want to take you really hard again. Ah, Scully, my cock aches already just thinking about it." 

"Do whatever you want." 

"You trust me?" 

"Of course." 

"You sure?" 

"Mmm, hmm." 

"Whatever I want, huh?" 

"Yes." 

He grabbed his pillow and slid the pillowcase off, twisted it into a rope, figure-eighted her hands. He flipped her over onto her stomach. Reaching up, he tied her hands to the headboard, face down. He raised her up on all fours by her hips. "O.K.?" he asked. 

"Yes. I trust you. But talk to me. I can't see you, so tell me what you want to do to me. I won't be offended if you are crude. I like crude when I'm excited. Take command, just tell me what to do or what you want. It turns me on." 

'Oh, shit, is she for real?' Take command? Be crude? I can do crude! No problem there. 

"I don't want you to be able to touch me. I want to take my pleasure from your body. I'll give you pleasure too, but you are always so in control. Forgive me, but I want you totally helpless." 

"Awww, yeah, go ahead and use me, Mulder." 

He hummed and straddled her legs, running his hands up and down her back, squeezing her ass cheeks and pulling them apart. "Let's see,..." He began licking and sucking her neck and making his way over her shoulders and down her spine. She shivered. He moved back up to her neck and bit her hard at the base of her neck where it met her collar bone. His big hands cupped her breasts at the same time, pinching her nipples painfully. She felt her thighs grow weak and she groaned low, leaning her head to one side to give him better access. He bit her again and then smoothed it with his tongue. His large, hot hands then fluttered over her sides, her hips, her ass, dipped between her legs and spread her wetness. "You're ass is so beautiful." He squeezed her cheeks for emphasis. 

She was making the most amazing little grunting sounds. He rested his hardness between her cheeks and leaned over to put his lips to her ear. "Well, let's see...Dana...I want to fuck you hard from behind. I want you to totally surrender to me. You make me crazy. I don't know why. You make me want to be an animal with you. I wanna fuck you until you scream. How does that sound?" 

She whimpered. "That sounds good. Keep talking dirty to me." 

He rubbed himself in and around her wetness. "Yeah, that's what I want to do. I'm rock hard for you. I want to shove my cock as deep into your little tunnel as I can go, till you feel me in your throat." She whimpered again. He kept teasing her entrance, running his finger into her wetness and spreading it up between her cheeks. 

"Please, Mulder, please." 

"Please what?" 

"Do it. Fuck me. Please." It was his turn to groan. "First..." He got down on all fours and buried his face between her legs, lapping her, swallowing her wetness. She twitched and he grabbed her hips to hold her in place. He turned onto his back and pushed up under her, pulling her crotch onto his face. 

"Gotta taste you again. It makes me so hot. You taste so good." He sucked on her clitoris and kneaded her legs and folds, until she came, spraying wetness all over his face. He licked up what he could and moved to suckle her breasts. When she was on the verge of thrashing too hard against her bound hands, he finally moved behind her. 

He gently rubbed his palms over her rear end. 

"Now Mulder." 

"Now what? What do you want?" 

"You. Inside me." His hands were fluttering over her back, under to her breasts, over her rear end. His thumb circled her tattoo. 

"Now who's commanding, Scully?" 

"Pleeaassee, Mulder." 

"Scully?" 

"Wha-hat? Please?" 

"That's it, I want you to beg me." He began teasing her entrance with the head of his erection and sliding forward to poke her clitoris from behind. He leaned forward to pinch her nipples and suck on her neck. He murmured, "How bad do you want this? Tell me." 

She whimpered, then begged. "Baadd. Oh, please, Mulder, oh god, I need you. Need you inside me, please. Please take me. Oh I need to be fucked so bad. Please fuck me. I feel so empty." 

Then suddenly, without warning, he grabbed her hips and dove into her hard and fast to the hilt. "Ahhh, shit, yeah, so deep this way." That was all she said. 

He felt her tightness around him, quivering slightly. She was wet and hot inside and felt so good. He tilted her hips forward a little more with his large hands and pressed a little farther in, causing her to moan. He loved the sounds she made. They were the most erotic things he'd ever heard. Hearing her pleasure, knowing he was the cause. He felt powerful, so male, dominant. 

He stayed inside, grinding himself into her by swiveling his hips, staying buried, reaching with one hand to pinch her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger and pulling it up and down. She let out a shuddering whimper. 

"I love the sounds you make, Scully. Don't ever hold back. The sounds you make drive me crazy. I feel every one of them between my legs, so exciting to hear you. I've dreamed of making you moan, making you scream with pleasure. Tell me." 

"So deep, you're so deep, ahhh, oh, you stretch me wide. Feels so good. I'm so sore. Use me, Mulder, use me like I'm a whore. Please moovve." She sobbed a little, Pleeaasse, Mulder, please FUCK ME!" 

"Oh, man that's such a turn on." 'She was actually begging him to fuck her. Not even in his wildest dreams had those words come out of her mouth. He pulled out slowly leaving just his head inside and then began thrusting into her hard and fast, gripping her hips and pulling her onto him as he thrust forward. It was perversely satisfying that his dick was big enough to make her sore. He knew that she hadn't been with anyone in a long time. To know that it was him that was stretching her for the first time in so long was wonderful. No one had plowed this field in a long, long time and she was giving her gifts to him. 

She couldn't believe how good this felt. His silky hardness pounding into her, stretching her sore walls, and making them twinge in little grips of discomfort. Oh, the slight pain pushed her arousal a notch higher. She was going to come quickly. 

She loved that her words turned him on, excited him. She wanted to make him crazy. The paradox was that she felt powerful knowing what she was doing to him. She felt powerful, even though her hands were bound and she was face down and couldn't see his face. "Use my body hard, Mulder. Pound me until you come." 

Holy shit. Every time she talked he felt the skin of his dick stretch and get tighter even though he thought it was impossible for him to get any harder. "Scully, you squeeze me so tight, you feel sooo good, make me so hard." She wasn't holding back. Moans, grunts and groans were coming out of her with every thrust. 

Her torso was dipped down, arm stretched above her head. He pulled her back so she couldn't rock back into him. She had no leverage now. Her face was sideways on her pillow, her ass in the air. He held her firmly, she couldn't move. He held her still and pounded into her over and over. 

There was something so exciting about being taken over like this. Even more than she realized. She'd had her little masochistic, passive fantasies, but this was better. Better because it was real, and better because it was Mulder willing to do this to her and play this game. She knew it excited him as much as it did her. And she knew he would not think she was weak or expect her to be passive in other areas of her life. 

This was for purely hedonistic pleasure and nothing else. She wanted to give up control. She wanted him to use her body for his pleasure. Having him take what he wanted was exciting to her. She was sore inside from being stretched for the first time in over six years and his pounding was making her tunnel ache now along with the gripping twinges of her vaginal walls. It made warmth spread through her entire abdomen. 

He was babbling again. "I'm sooo hard for you, unfuckingbelievably hard for you," he murmured. "Yeah, that's it, lover, come on, let me hear what I'm doing to you." 

She was so in control most of the time. It was unbelievable to take her like this, like a slave, hands bound, trusting him to surrender herself, to be helpless. To let him use her body like this and not be afraid, use her for his pleasure, like a whore. What an unbelievable turn-on. 'God, I'm a sick mother,' he thought. But this felt too good. 

"You too, I want to hear you." she gasped. "Talk to me." 

"Scully, I love your little heart-shaped ass, it's so beautiful." He palmed her cheeks and spread them apart. He looked down and watched himself sliding in and out of her, seeing her sphincter flex and release with this thrusts as he pulled her cheeks apart so she was spread taut. "Ooo, I love your little puckering hole too. Every inch of you is gorgeous." He pressed his thumb against her anus in a circular motion, pressing until he was just shy of entering. She went wild, jerking her hips side to side, groaning loudly and pulling at her bound hands. "You like that?" 

"Yeess." 

"More?" 

"More, please, more," she whimpered. 

'Oh, man, she liked that?' This was almost too good.' Would she be offended? Appalled? He had to ask. "How much more? You want my fingers to probe your beautiful ass, Dana? Huh? Do you?" 

She nodded. "Please, Mulder. I'm begging you. Put your fingers inside." 

Holy.Shit. That was his only coherent thought at the moment. He wet his thumb in her juices and resumed thrusting. He worked his forefinger into her tight opening up to his second knuckle, his palm resting on her cheek. He began pulling it out and sliding back in each time he thrust inside. She was going wild and he had never felt this elated having sex. He slid his finger in all the way and her moaning grew louder, more throaty. He couldn't believe how good this felt. He retreated and gently worked his middle finger in alongside his forefinger, thrusting a little deeper each time until she relaxed and he was plunging both fingers into her ass. He felt euphoric. 

This was Scully, his Scully and he was fucking her hard, dominating her. Tiny, beautiful, sexy, wild, Dana, wanting his fingers in her ass and his hard sex pounding inside her. He thought he would only ever dream of doing these things with her. He couldn't believe she was as turned on by this as he was, but the evidence was surrounding his hardness and squishing out around him to dribble down the back of her thighs with every push inside her. He could smell her. That always drove him nuts. 

He felt her inside walls quivering and her moaning voice came to him again. "Ohyeahohyeahohyeah. Sogoodahhfuckme You can be rough. Oh Mulder, keep me sore, keep fuckingmehard, I'msofull, oh your fingers feel so good, both holes, sofullsogood." She liked rough? He'd keep testing the boundaries. He leaned over with his free hand and slid it under her, grabbing her nipple in his thumb and forefinger and rolling it, increasing his pressure as her groaning became louder. Continuing to thrust into her hard, he snapped his hips and letting his body drive his fingers into her ass. 

She begged, "More, twist harder, oh yeah, twist it harder, make it hurt, oh Jesus, Fox, ahh yeah, make me come. I'm so close, so close. Mulder, please make me come." 

He was rapidly loosing control. This whole situation was intoxicating. There was no other word for it. He felt drunk and dizzy. His balls were coiling. He was close. He had to make her come first. 'Make it hurt? Did she really say that?' He viciously twisted her nipple, pulling it away from breast at the same time. 

He yelled out, sounding almost angry, gritting his teeth, but definitely demanding. "Come for me, Scully. Now! Give it over it to me, do it now, come on, come for me!" Two thrusts and two twists of her nipple later, she convulsed. 

That is the only way to describe what happened. He watched her butt muscles clench and release. Her ass began clenching hard on his fingers, her vaginal walls gripping and releasing his cock, as her body rocked with the muscle spasms. He watched as her entire back arched up and a wave went through her torso. Her shoulders jerked from side to side against her restraints. Her head fell down, forehead on the mattress, panting hard, her hands tied and lifted by her restraints slightly above her head so she hung there limply. He was gone. 

He put both hands back on her hips, gripping hard to hold her still and sitting up on his knees again and pounded into her, almost brutally slamming his hips into her ass. It created a smacking sound on her sweaty skin. The smacking sound of impact eliciting grunts from both of them. "Awww, fuck, can't believe I'm taking you this way, this hard. Oh, how I wanted this, love this, you helpless and coming, this is such a fucking turn on, Scully, taking you like a whore. You're all mine now, yeah, yeah, here I come, lover, here I come, oh I'm gonna come sooo hard." 

A low throaty wail sounded as he emptied into her , digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips to hold himself clamped to her as he jerked his hips and pumped her so full of cum he felt it leak out around him and run down her legs. 'Had he ever shot a load that big?' He collapsed on top of her pinning her tiny body to the mattress. He felt like a giant, his body completely covering hers. He loved surrounding her like this, feeling his body trap hers underneath him. 

He knew it was egotistical and macho but no woman had ever made him feel so ... male. He loved that she was so tiny. It made him feel big, and he liked the feeling. He slid his hands up her arms and untied her. He rubbed her wrists and gently massaged her arms, bringing circulation back into them. The tenderness was a stark contrast to what had just taken place. She groaned a relieved groan. He was still inside her, feeling her gently pulse around him. "Can you breathe?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes. Stay there a minute." 

He nodded against her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, kissing behind her ear. She shivered. "Did I hurt you?" He knew that she would understand that he was asking if he had 'really' hurt her. He knew he'd been rough and abrasive. But he knew now that she liked it. 'A little hurt is O.K.' The words kept repeating in his head making him dizzy. 

"No. It was wonderful." 

"Good God, I can't believe I did this with you." 

"What, tied my hands?" 

"Yeah, I was afraid you would be appalled I wanted to do that." 

"No. Wanna hear a secret?" 

"Yes please." 

"I've always wanted to lose control having sex. I've always wanted to be dominated and feel like I could surrender and give myself over. I wanted to be submissive in some area of my life to balance the rigid control everywhere else. But..." 

"But?" 

"But I've never had a lover I trusted enough. No one I trusted not to think less of me. No one I trusted not to hurt me. So I just fantasized." 

"Ooo, I want to know these fantasies. Maybe I can help you make some of them come true." 

"I'm sure you can. I'm looking forward to it." He chuckled into the back of her neck. 

"It means a lot to me that you trust me, you know. That may be the best thing anybody's ever said to me. To know that you trust me enough to render you helpless and not hurt you." He rolled off her onto his back. 

Unbelievable. He knew he could be kinky, sick even sometimes. He'd been prepared to curb that side of his nature to be with her. He loved her. Maybe he didn't have to. Could she secretly be as kinky as he was? Or did she want to be? 

He'd fantasized about tying her spread eagle on a bed and fucking her until she wailed. He'd dreamt about fucking her in the ass. Sometimes his thoughts of her and what he would like to do made him feel like a pervert. 

He looked over at her, still laying on her stomach. There were four light brown finger marks on the flesh of her hips that were going to turn blue. "Oh Christ! Scully! I bruised your hips! I'm so, so sorry!" He sounded so distressed. 

"It's O.K., Mulder. A little hurt is O.K. in the right settings when you're really excited. It can make things intense, like it just did. God I was so excited. But I trust you not to really hurt me. If you did, I know you would never do it on purpose." 

'A little hurt is O.K.?' The possibilities were endless. "You're right, I wouldn't. Oh god, knowing you are willing to experiment ... well, ahh, shit, my mind spins, it's such a turn on." 

"Good." 

"Shower now?" 

"Yeah, together." 

He looked over at her neck as she raised her head. "Scully?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I gave you a hickey too." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2: (R)**

They arrived at her mother's and got out. Mulder grabbed his package and they went to the door, ringing the bell. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. He was a little nervous about how this was going to go, but Scully seemed relaxed and he followed her lead. 

Maggie Scully met them at the door, smiling wide and ushering them inside, relieving Mulder of his package and his coat. Mulder had gone out after his shower and returned to his apartment to change clothes before meeting up with Scully again. He was wearing the turtleneck and black jeans as requested. He'd chosen a white turtleneck. He'd thrown on his black leather jacket and black boots. The boots had a heel that made him tower over Scully, who was wearing her loafers with her jeans and a blue blouse. 

He hadn't wanted to come empty handed. And even though he'd given Dana a gift, he wanted her to have something to open here. Since she'd liked the first gift, he was bringing the other part of it. And it had been at his apartment, so he'd grabbed that also. It was already wrapped. 

She took up his hand again, and Mulder followed Scully and her mother into the living room. Maggie dropped the packages on the coffee table with the others and turned to make introductions. Mulder saw Bill glare from across the room and couldn't resist. He slid his hands up, one to her bicep and the other across her back to cup the side of her neck. He leaned over her shoulder to kiss Maggie on the cheek. 

"Good to see you again, Maggie." 

"You too, Fox, I'm glad you could come." 

She raised her eyebrow at Dana, and he smiled inwardly, seeing where the infamous Scully skeptic look came from. Her mother was obviously noticing his hands on her shoulders and the casual way he was touching her. He knew nothing got past Maggie Scully and she wasn't disappointing him now. 

Dana shrugged her shoulders out from under his hands. He worried he'd made her uncomfortable. But then she spun to grab his hand and pull him across the room to a man with curly red hair and bright blue yes. He could have been Scully's fraternal twin. 

She hugged him with her free arm, not letting go of his hand. He glanced at Maggie and saw an amused look on her face. Maggie had seen the hickey at the base of Dana's neck. She hadn't covered it up with her clothes or her make-up. It was the size of a quarter and really red. 

"Charlie, this is Fox Mulder. Mulder, this is my baby brother, Charlie." Scully dropped his hand so he could shake hands firmly with her brother. 

"Nice to meet you." Mulder nodded at him. Charlie was frankly checking him out, a smile on his face. 

"Ah, so this is the infamous Mulder. Nice to finally meet you too, man. Dana speaks very highly of you." 

Mulder smiled, warming to him immediately. He was so much like Scully. He saw a beautiful Asian woman with dark hair sitting in the armchair next to Charlie. He took a step to her, extending his hand. "And this must be your wife, Rena. Dana told me she was beautiful." Rena shyly took his hand as Charlie beamed, obviously proud of his wife. "Nice to meet you, Rena." 

Finally, he turned to look at Bill sitting next to his wife on the sofa. He nodded at him. "Bill." He looked at his wife. "Good to see you again Tara. New haircut?" 

Her long, thick brown hair had been bobbed into layers that fell softly around her face. She beamed a smile at him and Bill scowled. She responded, "Yeah, about a month ago. Couldn't take the long hair anymore." Mulder smiled at her again. 

"It's very flattering on you, I like it." 

"Thank you." She was obviously pleased. 

Scully had hugged Charlie again and then just watched Mulder charm the entire room, except for Bill, of course. He was especially good with the ladies. Leave it to him to notice her hair. Most men never did. She'd bet Bill hadn't even mentioned it when he came home. Mulder could pour on the charm when he wanted to, no doubt about it. 

Maggie interrupted. "Dinner is ready, Dana. We were just waiting for you two." 

"Let's go then," Dana chirped. She took Mulder's arm and they followed everyone into the dining room. Mulder pulled out her chair and she smiled and sat next to him. 

Dinner went fairly well. Charlie, Dana and Maggie carried the conversation. Bill even left off staring daggers at him to laugh at Charlie and Dana teasing each other. 

Charlie was frankly curious about Mulder. Dana made him out in her letters to be the soul of brilliance, compassion and dedication. Bill made him out to be a narcissistic asshole. So far, he didn't look or act like an ogre. He suspected the truth was somewhere in between the two. It was obvious Dana loved him and it was obvious Bill hated him. They both were too biased to be objective. The ladies got up to clear and clean up before cake and coffee and disappeared into the kitchen. The three men sat in silence for a few long moments. Finally, Mulder decided to break the silence. 

"So, Charlie, when was the last time the brothers' Scully were home at the same time?" 

"Ah, god, must be four years, right, Bill?" 

Bill replied curtly. "Yeah, about that, I guess. Who knows?" Charlie frowned at him. 

Mulder decided to concentrate his conversation on Charlie. Bill was obviously determined to be a jackass, but he refused to feed into his hostility. It was Dana's birthday and he wasn't going to ruin it. Dana reemerged from the kitchen and sat down. "I've been excused since it's my birthday." 

Charlie smirked at her. "Some things never change. You always could weasel deal out of chores." They laughed, enjoying the camaraderie they shared since childhood. Mulder smiled at them, liking to see Dana so relaxed with her family. 

"So, Charlie, how did I become infamous?" 

Charlie chuckled. "Well, Dana writes to me all the time about your adventures together. Sounds like you two lead an exciting life. She told me about you rescuing her when she was taken to Antarctica. Quite a scare. I wanted to thank you for that." 

"She would have done the same for me. The job is exciting sometimes. But it's usually excitement, punctuated by long boring weeks of paperwork. Hurry up and wait, ya know? We really enjoy the chance to relax and enjoy a home cooked meal though. We are on the go a lot and we are usually eating on the fly." 

"Goes with the job, I imagine." Charlie replied. Bill interrupted at this point. 

"Where did you drag her off to last, Mulder?" Mulder bit his tongue and looked at the table. Bill was determined to ruin this day. Couldn't he put a sock in it for one night? He glanced at Dana and saw her face tight with anger. Her Irish was up and she had the tell tale thinning of her lips that preceded a major display of temper. Bill was about to get blasted. For once, he was looking forward to her temper. 

It had taken Scully years to convince him that he wasn't responsible for the tragedies in her life. He still felt guilty though. But he also knew that Bill played on that and he wasn't going to feed into it anymore. Dana was his now and things were different. 

He glanced at Charlie from under his lashes, head still down and murmured, "Uh, oh, the lips." He saw Charlie bite his bottom lip to suppress a smile. 

Bill prompted again. "Well, Mulder? What was that?" 

Charlie mumbled, "Here it comes!" 

Dana exploded. "Bill, that's enough! It's my birthday. We're all together for the first time in ages, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin it with your infantile display of testosterone. God, could you be any more rude?!" Her volume was increasing, her face turning red. 

"I notice he won't answer my question!" Bill blurted out. 

Dana blew. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull? I don't need or want your protection from anyone. I have a job that I love and Mulder doesn't drag me anywhere. I choose to go! I could leave any time I wanted to, but it's not what I want. Stop trying to decide what's best for me and give me a little credit!" She was shouting now. 

She stood up abruptly, sending her chair flying backwards. Mulder's lightening reflexes directed his arm to dart out and catch the back of the chair before it fell. He sat it back on its legs. Charlie raised an eyebrow and nodded in admiration. Dana didn't even notice. Mulder smiled at Charlie and then set his features to look serious. Charlie was biting his lip again. Bill stood uncertainly, obviously shocked at her outburst. 

"I am so sick and tired of your bullshit, Bill." She was pointing at him now and waving her hands for emphasis. "You don't even know Mulder. You never even tried to talk to him or get to know him, but you think you have it all figured out. Don't you? You just plow ahead, making assumptions based on some idiotic sense of pride or something. Beating your chest like you're the Scully family protector. Me Tarzan, You Jane, shit! Grow the fuck up!" 

He ground out, "Dana, if it wasn't for him..." Scully cut him off. 

An audience had formed now. The other women had come in at the sound of the commotion. She was really on a roll now. 

"Yes, I've been hurt. Mulder didn't cause it, he just happened to be there. Its part of the job, Bill, get over it. I'm a fucking FBI agent for Christ's sake, not a secretary! In fact, for your information, if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead ten times over. You should be thanking him for being there to yank me out the jams I've gotten myself into. He's saved my ass more times than I care to remember. And I've saved his. That's what partners do!" 

She took a deep breath and Bill took the chance to intervene. "Dana, just calm down." 

"Fuck you, Bill! I will not calm down. It ends here. I will not put up with this sarcasm and back biting every time you and Mulder are in the same room together. You can have your opinion, but you can also keep it to yourself! Let me make it crystal clear to you, Bill. If I have to choose between you two, you'll lose." 

Bill's face fell. Mulder was in shock and he looked like it. "Mulder is the most important person in the world to me so you better get used to it. He's my partner, my colleague, and my best friend. AND HE'S MY LOVER! THE BEST LOVER I'VE EVER HAD. Yes, that's right, Bill. I'm in love with him! We're in love with each other! Get over it, accept it, or get the hell out!" 

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" This came from Maggie Scully. Many jaws were on the floor, including Mulder's. There was silence. The Scully family was shocked at her rabid declaration confirming what they all suspected. And Mulder was just in shock that she had shouted it out that way. The best lover she'd ever had? 'Ooo, baby, you ain't seen nothin' yet!' He thought his heart was going burst, but at the same time he also saw this was disintegrating fast. She was red and breathing way too fast. Bill's lip was curling in disgust. 

He didn't need Scully to protect him from Bill either, for that matter. But now wasn't the time to mention that. This was new for both of them but the family didn't know that and she was obviously primed and ready to defend her relationship with him. She'd known she'd have opposition from Bill. If he didn't intervene, this was going to get ugly. She felt obligated to defend him. He didn't want to be the catalyst for a split between brother and sister. 

He stood up and stepped behind her, placing his hands on her arms and rubbing gently to calm her down. He bent to put his chin on her shoulder and talked into her ear. "Come on, baby, deep breath. This has to stop before you both say things you don't mean." She shivered. 

She was breathing hard, but his hands were warm and gentle and she felt the tension drain out of her. Her shoulders slumped and her head fell forward. She leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his lips to her ear and giving her a peck on her ear. 

'He called me baby.' God, she couldn't help but melt when he touched her. She had always hated hearing those endearments from other people, but it was comforting and soothing coming from Mulder. Maybe because before, they had something she didn't think she'd ever have. She liked it. 

A little sob escaped her with the release of the tension and she wiped her tears on her sleeve. He whispered in her ear again. "Shhh, I love you, remember?" She was so happy with Mulder and she wanted her family to be too. Why couldn't Bill just be happy for her? The room was silent. They were all watching to see what was going to happen. 

He was speaking softly, but everyone could hear him. He wasn't going to hide, and he didn't want anyone thinking that he influenced her against her family behind their backs. 

"Shhh, You should never have to choose, Love. I'm sure neither of us would ever put you in that position. Bill and I should have taken each other aside and talked a long time ago. It's as much my fault as his. I haven't made the effort either. But I want to, for you." He looked pointedly at Bill over her shoulder and raised his eyebrows in question. Bill nodded. 

She hiccuped, nodding her head. He kissed the side of her head. He was rocking her gently. Everyone but Bill was impressed with how he was handling Dana's outburst, and amazed at how quickly she calmed at his touch as well as how gentle he was being with her. The Scully temper was not easy to handle. All the spouses knew that all too well. Mulder wasn't embarrassed and he wasn't defending himself either. 

Bill was just plain shocked. He didn't like Mulder. He still thought he was to blame for many wrong things in Dana's life, but he'd had no idea how close they were. He had really thought that she chased him out of some misguided feelings of duty to her job and that Mulder took advantage of that. This was obviously not the case. He grudgingly had to admit that the man was being very tender with her now, something he would not have thought him capable of. 

Mulder nuzzled her hair and lifted a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Come on, it's your birthday. Let's not do this. We were supposed to have a good time here. Let this go for now, baby. Bill and I can talk later." He paused. "Besides, I'm sure you made your point." There were little chuckles all around at this. 

Even Dana had to grin at this. She was embarrassed now. She turned in his arms to face him and buried her head on his chest. He leaned his chin on top of her head and nuzzled her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They didn't know what a pretty picture they made. The tall, dark handsome man, cradling the little redhead like she was made of glass. He had a soft, amused smile on his face. He raised his hands to brush her hair from her face and tilted her face up to him. 

"O.K. now?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Mulder. That's not the way I planned to tell everyone. I just, I lost it, I..." 

"Shhh, its O.K. Let it go. They are certainly well-informed now." More chuckles. She was nodding. He smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows to let her know it was a tease coming. "O.K., little girl, say you're sorry and let's have cake." 

More chuckles. She smiled and stood up on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the lips. Then she turned to Bill. "Bill, I'm sorry. I meant what I said, but I shouldn't have screamed. I should have talked to you a long time ago too." 

He nodded. "I'm sorry too, Dana. It won't happen again." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep." 

He smiled at that and nodded again. "Let's have cake." 

The tension broke and Maggie went into the kitchen as everybody sat back down. Rena brought out a coffee service and Maggie came out carrying a cake with a "3" and a "7" candle on it. Everybody sang Happy Birthday and she blew out her candles. 

Despite their earlier display of affection in front of the family, he was surprised when she blew out the candles, turned to him and grabbed his neck and pulled him into her for an open mouthed kiss. It was short, but fierce. He shook his head a little after and grinned at her. She giggled and started to cut the cake, her humor restored. 

The rest of the family was internally shaking their heads in wonder. Not only could this man diffuse the Scully temper but he made Dana laugh, giggle even. She seemed so relaxed with him. And with the exception of Charlie and Rena, the rest of them had known Mulder for a long time, but they'd never seen them like this, unguarded and openly showing their affection for one another. They were obviously in love. They had all begun to wonder if Dana would ever find someone. 

Regardless of their weird careers, he seemed to make her happy. For Tara, Maggie, Charlie, and Rena, that was good enough for them. Maggie was delighted. She'd always been fond of Mulder. 

Mulder excused himself to go the bathroom. When he emerged, Charlie and Bill were waiting for him in the hallway. He tensed, but waited, saying nothing. 

Bill spoke first. "Mulder." He hesitated. "I'm sorry. It was immature of me to bait you." 

Dana was wondering what happened to the guys. They had been gone a while now and she was worried. She got up to go find them. She stopped out of site of the hallway when she heard Mulder talking. 

Mulder sighed. "Apology accepted. Look Bill, we'll talk more extensively later, O.K.? But know this, you don't have to like me. I don't really give a damn. But this isn't about you and me. Her explosion in there was about her." 

Bill looked confused. Charlie smirked, nodding his head in the affirmative. He was liking this guy more and more every time he opened his mouth. He thought maybe Dana had exaggerated his qualities, but maybe not. Mulder obviously knew his sister better than Bill did. All the Scully's were fiercely independent, the women included. Mulder respected that and to his relief, didn't seem the least bit threatened by Dana's strength. Most men would be. Bill would be. 

"You don't have to like me but you have to respect your sister. She's not a little girl anymore. She's a damn excellent FBI agent and a brilliant pathologist and she deserves respect for the job she does. She's also a modern woman who can make her own decisions. Every time you insult me or blame me for her life, you are, in effect, saying to her that she doesn't have enough brains or judgment to make decisions for herself, or choose her own friends, or career path, or ... lovers ... or anything else. It's insulting. And being insulted by you hurts her, Bill." Charlie was nodding. 

Bill looked a little deflated. "I never thought of it that way." 

"I know you didn't. I know you're just trying to protect her but that's not what she wants or needs from you. Do you see now that this is about her, not about us? We don't have to like each other, Bill. But I hope the hell we can respect her and each other enough to be cordial to each other. This shit is unnecessary and I don't want her going through it again. She wants your acceptance, but don't make the mistake of thinking she needs it. And the more you push ... well ... she's got a little Scully rebel in her too." 

Both brothers smirked at this comment. Bill nodded. "I see what you mean. I have to think about this some more, but you are right that we should not upset Dana." He met Mulder's gaze for this first time that night. "I love my sister and I worry about her. I can't help that. She can make her own decisions, but if you ever hurt her, there will be no place you can hide." 

Mulder laughed. "I was going to say the same thing to you, minus the sister part." 

Charlie laughed at this. "You two are a pair." 

Mulder addressed Bill again. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but she's the most important person in the world to me, too. I love her, Bill. I'm IN LOVE with her. I have been for a long time. And believe me, I look after her the best I can. But she's Dana and has a mind of her own. That is one of the many things I love about her, that she's such a strong, beautiful woman. She doesn't cave in for anybody, including me. 

"Let me tell you something just so you know a little about our relationship, about how close we are. If anything happens to her, my life comes to a screeching halt. I don't know if I can or even should share this with you." 

Bill tilted his head. "Keep going, I want to hear this." 

"When she was missing...I fell apart. I did nothing else but search for her until she was found. Nothing mattered without her there to share it. When she was sick, I did nothing but look for a cure. Maybe not in the beginning of our partnership, but now, when she's hurt, I don't leave her side, unless it's to try to get more help for her. Not because I'm the most wonderful guy in the world. I don't leave because I CAN'T." He felt the sting of tears and took a deep breath. 

"Don't you get it? I can't leave because she IS MY LIFE, without her I don't have one. So you can doubt me and my intentions all you want, but believe that nobody will ever love her as much or as well as I do. I promise you that." 

Bill nodded. "O.K. Strangely, I believe you." 

Charlie interrupted at this point. "O.K., enough serious stuff, let's go participate in this birthday party." 

Scully slipped back into the dining room and whispered to her sisters in law and her mother. "I think they've worked it out or at least come to an understanding." She was a little choked up from hearing all the wonderful things Mulder had said about her. She felt these things from him, but it was great to hear him voice his feelings and respect for her. 

The men entered the room at that point and sat down to eat their cake. Mulder smiled and Dana, pulled her gently toward him and gave her a peck on the forehead. After cake and coffee and some mindless chatter, they retired to the living room. 

Mulder sat on the couch and Scully sat on the floor between his legs. Everyone took up chairs and the sofa and the rest of the couch. Dana ripped into her gifts thanking everyone. Charlie and Rena had gotten her a cashmere sweater and some black lingerie that had Dana blushing and grinning at Mulder. He just smirked at her and chuckled. Bill and Tara had gotten her new bed sheets, scented candles and a gift certificate to Lord  & Taylor. Maggie had gotten her a new light maroon suit with a white blouse. 

She had saved Mulder's for last. Maggie was grinning. "What did you get her Fox?" 

"He already gave me gifts last night." 

Tara asked, "Gifts, as in plural?" 

"Yes." 

Mulder leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This goes with them." 

Dana spun around to stare at him, wide-eyed. "Mulder, you're kidding, right?" 

"No." 

"It's too much." 

They were all looking at them with open curiosity now. Tara asked, "What, is it not for mixed company?" Then she laughed. 

Dana said, "No, he bought me some jewelry. Very expensive jewelry." 

"Ooo," Tara whispered. 

Mulder smiled at her. "We already talked about this. Just open it. I had already bought it, but I wanted to see how the other stuff went over first." 

Maggie was squirming now. "Oh, alright, already, open it Dana. You've got us all so curious now." 

She nodded and looked down at the box in her hand. She tore the gold paper off and as she suspected, there was a black velvet box. This one was about 12 inches long and two inches wide. Her hands were shaking and she looked at Mulder again. 

He reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and then rubbed her shoulders. "Just open it, silly." 

She flipped the lid up and gasped. Even though she knew what was most likely in there, it was still breathtaking. A necklace with six, four carat diamonds, three on each side on the white gold chain sat nestled in the foam. A large oval sapphire hung in the middle. 

Maggie exclaimed, "Dana, let us see." 

Dana slowly tipped the box toward her mother and let her take it from her hands. Tara and Rena leaned over Maggie's shoulder an all three went wide-eyed and gasped at the necklace. 

Maggie was struck silent for a moment wondering where the hell he got the money for this. She looked up at Mulder. "My god, Fox, how big is that stone?" 

"Ten carats. The diamonds are four each." He said this so calmly that everyone stared at him. 

Dana leaped up to her feet and launched herself into Mulder's lap on the couch, straddling his waist and landing with a grunt against his chest. His hands went to her hips. 

"Happy Birthday, Dana." He gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "I love you." 

"Oh, god, Mulder, I love you." That was all she said before she put him in a lip lock, complete with tongue, that was having a decidedly violent affect on his anatomy. He peeled her gently away from his lips and chest, chuckling. He was actually blushing. He hadn't done that in years. 

"Easy girl, for a little thing you pack quite a wallop." There were more nervous chuckles all around. 

Maggie started to ask, "Fox, how on earth did you afford...?" 

He cut her off. "Don't ask." 

"But..." 

Dana turned in his lap to sit between his legs. "Mom, I'll explain later. Now isn't the time." 

"O.K." she replied quietly, the question still etched in every line of her face. 

Tara turned to Dana. "This goes with something else?" 

"Yes, a bracelet, earrings and a ring." 

Maggie looked at her sharply. "A ring?" 

Dana and Mulder both laughed. Dana answered, "Not that kind of ring, not yet." 

"Oh," was all Maggie said. 

All Mulder could focus on was that she said, 'Not yet.' Did that mean she would consider it? Did she really see her future with him? This was too weird, so new. Expressing his love and affection for her in front of people, especially her family would take getting used to. He was surprised that it wasn't more uncomfortable. But he definitely did not need to be getting a hard on in her mother's living room. And having her in his lap was doing wicked things. So he had peeled her off of him. 

They all had another cup of coffee. Then they packed up Dana's gifts in bags and toted them out to the car. Mulder shook both brothers' hands and kissed the ladies on the cheek, giving each a hug. 

He stood waiting, leaning on the car as Dana ran back in the house to use the bathroom. 

* * *

Inside, Charlie approached Dana as she came out of the bathroom. He had a quirky smile on his face. 

"What are you up to, Charlie?" 

"Nothing, it was good to see you Dana." 

"Likewise." 

"Hey, little sis, answer me on question." 

"What?" 

"Is he good?" 

"Mulder? What do mean, good?" 

"Is he good in the sack?" 

"Charlie!" 

He just grinned at her. "Well?" 

She smirked. "Beyond good. He makes me dilirous. Fucked me last night and this morning till I didn't know my own name!" She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows in challenge, daring him to say anything derogatory. 

He just hooted with laughter and hugged her tight. He leaned his lips to her ear. "Good, I'm glad you found a good one, sis. He obviously adores you." She chucked him on the shoulder and skipped toward the door. 

"Love you, Charlie!" 

"Love you too, Dana." 

* * *

As Charlie and Dana were talking, Bill came out the door and approached him. Mulder looked up at him expectantly. 

Without preamble, Bill asked, "Nice necklace. How'd you afford it?" 

Mulder smirked again and looked at the sky as if for guidance. "Would you go away if I said, 'None of your business'?" 

Bill stood silently looking at him. Then, "I suppose it isn't, but that's a good chunk of change in that box." 

"I could support her if she needed me too, if that's what you're worried about. Of course, she'd go ballistic if she heard either one of us say that." 

"Not really what I meant. Maybe it was. I don't know. I guess you just shocked us all in there." 

"I have a tendency to do that to people." He caught Bill's eyes again. He saw him debating whether to push it or not. "Look Bill, I have money O.K. Enough for the jewelry. I own a house, if she ever wants to have a home with me." He paused. "And I have quite a bit in the bank. I haven't had anyone to spend it on in a long time. Don't worry about it. I don't have a problem with money." 

He didn't really know why he was telling him this, but he did not want to be the wedge between Dana and her brother anymore. 

"I didn't really mean that you did." 

"Yes you did. You think that necklace was extravagant and more than I can afford. I'm not buying her affection either. I've had her affection for a long time, before she knew anything about my finances. I understand, Bill. You know now that she loves me. You want to know that if we stay together I'm not going to put us in the poor house because I have a tendency towards gigantic, impulse buys." 

Bill was slightly embarrassed and looked a little sheepish at having being read so easily. He just shrugged. 

Mulder continued. He wanted to stop this animosity between them. The questions were getting ridiculous. He didn't really care if Bill knew. Maybe it would make him back off a bit. "I won't put us in the poorhouse. I'm well off from a family inheritance, O.K.? You don't need to know the details, but Dana will never want for anything money can buy as long as I'm around. And she's my sole beneficiary on everything I own, everything I have. If anything ever happens to me, she will be taken care of." He waited, knowing what the next question was going to be. 

"Everything you own, and how much is that?" There it was, the ultimate nosey question. 

He smirked at Bill. "I just knew you were going to be nosey enough to ask that." 

"Are you going to answer me?" 

'What the hell? It seems this is a week for confessions.' He looked him in the eye. "This is between us? I don't advertise my finances, but if it will make you feel better and stop the questions, I'll tell you." Bill nodded. 

"Between my house, the stock market and liquid assets, it comes to about one million dollars, not including my life insurance of about $100,000, for which she is also the beneficiary. Satisfied?" 

Bills eyes were wide as saucers now. "Yeah, I guess I am. I have a feeling I've underestimated you." 

"I'm sure you have." 

Bill chuckled at that. "Modesty isn't a problem for you, is it?" 

Mulder laughed. "No, it's not. I don't imagine it's one of your shortcomings, either." 

They were both chuckling at that comment when Dana emerged from the house. She took in the scene. Mulder leaning on the car, arms across his chest. Bill with his hands on his hips. And they were laughing together. 'Miracles do happen,' she thought. They shook hands as she approached. She hugged her brother and whispered in his ear. "Thank you." 

He whispered back, "You're welcome." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3: (NC-17)**

They went back to her place and dropped the bags on the couch. They tossed their coats and hugged. 

Scully looked up at him with a playful smile on her face. She was glad they were alone finally. "What do you say we go straight to bed?" 

"Tired?" he asked. 

"Nope." 

"What will we do in bed if we're not tired?" 

"Hmm, maybe I can come up with something to keep you from getting bored." 

"Are you coming on to me?" 

She laughed. "If you have to ask, I'm not doing a very good job!" 

He laughed and followed her as she pulled away and headed for the bedroom. 

They undressed each other, stopping frequently to kiss and grope each other. 

He nuzzled her hair. He loved the way it smelled. He climbed into bed after her and just looked at her for a minute. God, he'd had her just this morning but his desire was as rampant as last night and as fast to rise as this morning. He couldn't get enough of her now that he knew he could have her. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"How beautiful you are." 

"You too, Mulder." 

"So can I give you anything else for your birthday, little girl?" 

"Yes, I think you can." She pushed him onto his back and kneeled between his legs, taking his erection in her hand. She licked her lips and squeezed firmly but gently. "Mmm, looks good enough to eat." 

He moaned, "Oh god, Dana, it kills me when you talk like that." 

"Yeah? You want me to tell you what I want to do? What I've fantasized about doing?" 

"Yes, please." 'What would she say?' 

"O.K." She was steadily pumping him, but gently. "Hmm, I'm wanna lick you all over first and taste your precum." He hummed in the back of his throat. "I'm wanna take you in my mouth and see how wild I can get you by licking and sucking hard on you. I wanna see how much of you I can take." 

"Oh, Jesus, Dana." 

Her voice was lower, sultry. He was hypnotized by the sound of it. "Bet you didn't know I've wanted to suck your dick for so long. It's beautiful. I've seen it when you were hurt or sick. I'd seen you hard in the morning while you were still asleep. I knew it was big and I wanted it so bad. I dreamed about sucking on it, sucking it like a Popsicle, deep throating it." 

He groaned low and loud. He experienced that weird feeling of disorientation every time she talked like this. This was the best though, she was really going to town. She'd fantasized about him, about sucking him off. He still couldn't believe it. The jolt of sensation that went through him at her words was like he'd been given a shot of adrenaline and his heart rate was accelerating alarmingly. 

"Mulder, tell me what you want. I want you to ask me for what you want this time. I want to hear you say it." 

He dragged in a deep breath. "Scully, please take me in your mouth. I want to feel you suck on me. God, your lips, I've fantasized about those lips on me, about watching them swallow my cock." She licked her hand and pumped him again slowly. He was leaking steadily now. He finally begged. "Pllleeeaassse, Scully, please suck me hard. I don't think you can take all of me, but, pleeaasse SUCK on me." 

She leaned down and proceeded to carry out her prediction, licking him all over. By the time she took him in her mouth, he was crazy with anticipation. She was being slow and gentle, so he took his cue from her. He wound his fingers in her hair and stuffed a pillow behind his head so he could watch. Seeing her pouty red lips wrapped around him was an incredible sight. 

Her red head sliding up and down as she hollowed her cheeks creating a hard suction that made his shaft throb and his balls clench and threatened to make his eyes close, but she didn't speed up. He was panting and moaning now. She was humming around him, the vibrations causing him the buck his hips slightly. She grasped his legs firmly, sat up a little and then took him all the way down her throat. He wailed and bucked against her. 

He didn't want to gag her but he couldn't help it. He began bucking his hips off the bed and felt dizzy and he hit the back of her throat and then slid down to the hilt, over and over. She didn't gag, but began moaning around his dick. The tingling vibrations were going to send him over the edge and he didn't want that, not this time. She was driving him nuts. 

She cradled his sacs with one hand and gently squeezed them in time with his thrusts. He threw his head back and groaned low in his throat. "Dana, please, I need to be inside you. Don't make me come yet." 

She lifted off him gently and slid up his torso, kissing her way up to his mouth. She sat back on her knees, balanced on his shoulder and took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. She sank down slowly, savoring the feeling of having him push inside, stretching her walls. "Oh, it feels so good to feel you stretch me, Mulder. You feel so big inside me. I'm deliciously sore, I ache. So good." She paused and sighed, "But I love to suck on you too. Next time I want to suck you until you to come." 

He groaned at her words. "Holy Shit, Dana!" 

"I want you to come in my mouth. I swallow too." She grinned at him. He groaned again at her words. 

She grinned, "You really like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" 

"Ohh, yeeaahh." 

"Mmm, I like it too. Oh, this is nice, we're so good together." 

"This is beyond good, Dana, man, you're so hot inside." He reached up to fondle her breasts, rolling her nipples gently between his fingers. 

She began rising and falling on him, gradually increasing her pace. She bent down and he took her nipple in his mouth, laving and sucking on her, gently this time. He grabbed her hips to help her rise and fall. It took the strain off her legs and felt wonderful. He was thrusting up each time she descended. She began to shudder and he pushed his thumb against her clitoris, pressing it into their joining and rubbing side to side. 

She shrieked his name as her walls clenched around him. Her head was thrown back. "Mulder! Ahhh, ohmygod, ohmygod, Mulder, yes, yes, yes." She held herself tight against him, grinding into him as her orgasm washed through her almost in slow motion. She was gorgeous, her cheeks flushed, her nipples puckering from her release, hollering his name. 

He began bucking up harder as her pulses slowed down. She reached behind her to rub his testicles and squeeze them gently. "Yeah, Mulder, come for me." 

He released into her with a shout. "Whoooaaa, awww, god, Dana, awww, yeah." 

She sprawled across his chest and he cradled her with his arms. She murmured. "Mmm, really good, that was nice." 

"Yes it was." 

"You were so gentle." 

"Seemed that was your mood, I was just following your lead." 

"Perfect. Sleep now." 

He squeezed her tight and smoothed his hands over her back until they drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Sunday morning saw sunshine pouring in the curtains of her bedroom. She was waking slowly and purred in the back of her throat as she felt warm fingers gently squeezing her ass cheeks and then sliding between her legs to rub up and down her cleft. 

One finger slid up between her cheeks, trailing her wetness and brushed her sphincter. A sharp dart of arousal shot through her and woke her to awareness. She groaned as she felt warmth gush between her legs and felt her crotch grow thick and swollen. She was still sprawled on top of him, legs straddling his waist, hands gripping his biceps. His big hands gently worked her over, exploring all her secret places. 

She nipped at his neck. She found his pulse at the base of his neck and began sucking the skin there into her mouth and scraping her teeth over his skin. 

He moaned but continued his ministrations. He was hard between her legs and flexing his hips. He was slowly dragging her wetness up and rubbing it into her anus, gently working her muscle. Her body was thrumming with the sensations he was causing. One hand continued to rub her wet cleft, the other sliding back and forth from one destination to the other. 

Her breath was hitching each time he touched her there and now, she could feel his finger working its way past the tight muscle, gently. She was still sleepy and so relaxed. Her muscle tightened at first, but then let loose at his gentle insistence. He slid his index finger in up to his third knuckle. 

Throaty, low grunts sounded from the back of her throat. She lifted her torso off him, levering up on her hands to see his face. He leaned his head up and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling her slow and hard in time with his fingers. He was gently sliding his finger in and out of her rectum. His eyes were closed, concentrating on his task. 

Jolts of sensation were spiking through her abdomen, each time his finger slid inside. There was no hint of pain. She was like a rag doll in his arms. He hummed while sucking on her nipple and the vibrations throbbed through her, melting all her muscles in their wake. 

His arms were so long. It was amazing that he could even reach to do this. The difference in their sizes struck her again momentarily. Then she couldn't think as his middle finger slipped in alongside the index finger. He worked it gently around, probing deeper until both fingers were buried as far as they could go. He moved them gently, pushing against her walls, stretching her open slowly, moving in slow motion. 

Her muscles inside were tingling with a slight burning sensation from stretching. It felt delicious and she was moaning continuously now. She was so wet. She could feel her wetness sliding out and running down to coat the inside of her thighs. She began swiveling her hips, grinding against his stomach to increase the sensation, pressing her clitoris between their bodies and soaking his abdomen with her juices. 

Mulder was panting below her but still taking his time. He let go of her nipple to groan and lean his head back on the pillow, exposing his long neck. She leaned down and sucked hard on his pulse at the base of his neck, still moaning. "Awww, Dana, you're so incredible. The sounds you make. Oh, god, your firm tiny body makes me so damn hard. I want to..." 

"What? Tell me. I'm all yours. What do you want?" 

He took a deep breath. This was it. He was about to find out how adventurous his new lover was. If she went for this, there was no telling what she would let him do. Most women wouldn't let you do this. They thought it was disgusting. But it was every man's dream. Despite her inviting his fingers, he doubted she would go for it. 

He'd only done it once and that was with an amazon woman he had a one night stand with in college. He'd fantasized about doing it again ever since. How good would it be with someone he loved? How good with a woman as small as Dana? He felt his heartbeat accelerate thinking about it. 

"I want...Oh, Scully, I shouldn't want this ...but..." 

"Don't be afraid, tell me. Don't worry about tact. You can talk dirty, you can be crude, just tell me. I want to make your fantasies come true Mulder." She purred into his ear, "Tell me what you want, lover." 

'She called me, Lover.' Deep breath. "Oh, Scully, I want to fuck your beautiful tight ass. That's what I want. I want my cock buried to the hilt in your ass. I want to see my dick prying apart these sexy, tiny cheeks of yours." He swallowed hard. "I'm a sick man, Scully, I'm so sick sometimes, but I've dreamed of fucking your ass for years." 

She lifted up on all fours and looked down. His penis was engorged and standing nearly straight up. He was so hard, it was red with swelling, veins bulging, and the skin of the head stretched to the limit. All for her. God, his cock was beautiful. It was longer than average, but what she loved was how thick it was, and the huge mushroom of his wide flared head. What would it feel like for that big head to penetrate her ass, to have that thick cock stuffed inside her back door? She felt her nether lips tingle and swell to aching in an instant at the thought of it. She let herself back down, impaling herself on his erection, coating him instantly with warm wetness. He groaned. 

Just hearing him say he wanted to fuck her ass had her body instantly buzzing. She wanted to try. The image he'd provoked by his words, 'prying apart these sexy, tiny cheeks of yours,' made her head spin. She could picture it in her head, see his huge head and thick shaft pushing her cheeks apart, collapsing her little muscle. If he was sick, then so was she, because just thinking about it was making her dizzy. He was also very, very hard. She gasped and then groaned as she tried to find her voice. 

She could feel his fingers resume working her gently open as he waited for her answer. She knew he wouldn't really hurt her. She was also quickly finding out that she responded quite dramatically to a certain amount of pain. It heightened her pleasure. She'd always known this but rarely indulged this desire. Consequently, her past sex life had been less than satisfying. She had know about this quirk of hers, but even she didn't realize how much it did for her. How much pain she could take and have it still be pleasure. The boundaries had never been tested. She remembered him biting her nipple till it pinched and throbbed and groaned inwardly. 

Mulder's dick was really big and would certainly cause some discomfort, maybe even pain, but she was so relaxed. She wanted to try. He made her want to be wild and kinky. He was so sexy. Truth be told, she wanted him to dominate her again and maybe even hurt her a little. The little hurts were turning out to be what turned her on the most, gave her intense orgasms. He never really hurt her ... just 'little' hurts ... enough to kick sensations up a notch. But they sometimes sent her into a new dimension of sexual pleasure that she didn't know existed before and she wanted more. 

Sex with Mulder was turning out to be an adventure and she loved the feeling. She also wanted to keep surprising him and she knew he thought she wouldn't do it. "Yes," she gasped. "Fuck me that way." 

'Oh, sweet Jesus, she was going to let him do it.' He pulled his fingers out and then slid them back into her rectum, adding a third finger and pressing deep, swirling them around slowly, stretching her gently to prepare her. "Mmm, inside here?" 

"Yeeesss. Uhg, awww, gotta...have...you." His cock throbbed inside her and he bucked up at the same moment he pulled his fingers back and plunged all three back into her rectum up to his palm. 

She came, hard, without warning. "Whooohh, Chrriisstt, Mulder." He ground into her and rotated his fingers, filling both her holes until she stopped spasming. 

He gently removed his fingers, slid her off his chest and rolled on top of her back. He sat back and pulled her up onto all fours. He entered her wet canal again to lubricate himself. He was slick with her fluid. "Tell me when it's O.K., Dana." He placed himself against her, gently pulled her cheeks apart. 

"Do it. In...side...want you...inside." 

He grasped himself firmly and pushed his head inside and she flinched. He stopped to gauge her reaction. She just moaned. 

"O.K.?" he asked. She nodded. 

"Ahhh, yeah, keep going," she coaxed. 

He slowly pushed his way inside, slow and steady, feeling her muscles relax by degrees and stretch open to accommodate him. She was moaning, a low constant tone coming from the back of her throat. It was such a turn on. "Oh, Dana, so tight in here, so good. Makes my cock feel huge. You're ass feels fantastic, so good, you sound so good. Oh, maaannn...you're squeezing me so tight. Oh, I love you. This is a dream of mine, so long I've wanted this, ah fuck, I love this sooo much. I've wanted this for so long. You have no idea. I've never been this hard, Dana. This is going to be so good, baby, I promise." 

He stopped when he was almost all the way in, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to a kneeling position. He was reclining backwards also, his ass resting on his feet, thighs spread wide to cradle her body. She reached up behind her and grabbed his head with her hands. 

He ran his hands down to grip her hips and pulled her into him as he thrust up, impaling him the rest of way inside her. They both groaned. "O.K.?" he asked again. 

"Yeah, oh yeah, do it." 

He guided her hips as he lifted her and let her settle back down. One hand wandered to her breasts and rolled and pulled on her nipples. A couple of strokes and they both wanted more. She threw herself forward, grabbing the headboard and arching back against him. He raised up fully on his knees and leaned over her back to grip the headboard along side her hands. He covered her completely, leaning his chin on her shoulder and sucking on her neck. "Ahhh, Fox, yeah, fuck me." 

He began retreating and thrusting into her gently, their arms stretched out beside one another. Holding the headboard gave him leverage and he was able to thrust slow and hard, but long and deep, letting his hips do the work. He let go of the headboard with one hand and slid it down between her legs, pushing his fingers into her wetness as far as he could reach and pulling them in and out of her. The heel of his hand brushed over her clitoris as he continued to push his fingers in and out of her. 

Dana was incoherent. She could hear herself moaning almost like a chant. She had no control. He felt so good, so hard and slick, sliding in and out of her ass. This felt so delicious. The sensations were different, coarser, and so intense. It was so tight. She could feel every bulging vein in his cock rubbing against her sphincter as he slid in. He was so hard with almost no give at all and it hurt a little, despite how relaxed she was. 

Oh god, his hand was between her legs, rubbing her in just the right spot. His fingers worked in counterpoint to his thrusts, so she was never empty. "Ahhh, Mulder, so good, you're so hard, so hard, this feels so good, keep pumping me just like that, right there, oh, I'm gonna come, Mulder. You're gonna make me come again already! I'm gonna come hard, yeah, I'm gonna cooommmmeee." 

Her back arched and her head reared back as her orgasm shook her. He could feel her ass clenching down on him and he bit his lip to keep control, drawing blood. His thrusts became faster and harsher. He was close already, but making her come was an incredible feeling. He didn't want this to end too quickly. He gritted his teeth with determination not to come. 

Her spasms were tapering off. He had to see it again, make this good for her, feel her incredible tightness spasm around him again. He pushed harder on her pubic bone with the heel of his hand and thrust even harder, speeding up, feeling his balls tighten up. And , Ohmygod, that's all it took, she was clamping down on him again. She was coming again. She started whimpering again. 

"Ah, shit, Fooooxxxx, again, oh god, again, it's not stopping, I'm still coming, it's not stopping, ahh, fuck, yeeessss." 

Hearing his name in that throaty whimper drove him completely over the edge. He was so hard his cock ached from being engorged so long. He felt an enormous, painful throb in his shaft and his mind went a little fuzzy. He felt his body acting without the permission of his clouded brain as though he were watching from outside himself, watching himself pound her like a maniac. 

He thought, 'No, please, God.' She liked this rough stuff, but he didn't want to really hurt her. But he had little control and knew he was losing the last of it. It had happened to him only a few times but he knew what he was capable of. He was capable of being brutal, of disassociating from what he was about to do because in his deepest heart he knew it should be abhorent to him that he could be sadistic - and enjoy it. He was capable of hurting her and not caring in the heat of the moment. He had hoped to keep some control but he was going feral now and there no stopping it. 

He bit out between his teeth with the last of his sanity. A warning. "Scully, baby, gonna pound you brutal, have to fuck you harder, oh I'm so sorry, I'm losing control, I can't help it, I might hurt you." Both hands went to her waist as he slammed her thighs together tightly between his spread legs by clamping them between his. His hands slid down to grip the side of her hips harshly. Then he leaned his torso back and rammed into her as hard as fast as he could, holding her thighs squished together tightly between his strong runner's legs. 

His internal thoughts continued with no real focus. This was incredible. He'd never felt anything like this before. God save him, but he'd never enjoyed a brutal fucking this much before. This was like being high, it was euphoric pleasure. He was now slamming cruelly into her ass. He prayed she could take this and not hate him because now that he was in the throes of it, he realized he had lied. 

In the darkest part of himself, he did want to hurt his overly controlled little partner, a little, enough to make her cry out. NO! He couldn't want that! But yes, he did. And he really got off on it. 

She was so tight with her legs and cheeks pressed together around his cock. He could feel the flared head of his dick slamming into her little hole, feel the resistance and feel himself pushing past it, stretching her open with his shaft and driving up deep into the core of her ass. 

She shouted, "Oh, it hurts so good!" And then he felt a rush of warmth on his balls as her tunnel spasmed and spewed warm wetness as his balls slapped against her swollen lips. 'Fucking unbelievable, female ejaculation. She was coming again! 

She was not only enduring this brutality from him but it was sending her over the edge again. 'There is a God.' She was clenching him so hard it made him throb painfully and ache. He ground out through clenched teeth. "Yeah, yeah, baby, keep coming for me, incredible, keep coming for me." 

He looked down to watch her asshole crimp together, squeezing him tight as he retreated and then watch as his cock rammed back in, stretching it open again as he slammed himself in to the hilt, pushing between her firm little cheeks as they clenched in orgasm. His large hands almost covered her small cheeks as he pressed them tightly together from the sides. 

So small. She was so small. If he put his muscular swimmer's legs together, his thighs would be wider than her ass. So tiny. When he pulled out, his shaft looked so huge against her white little rump, like a fucking log, utterly unable to fit into its target. It looked big enough to split her apart. But he couldn't stop now, and he would ram himself back in to her puckering little hole again between her pressed together little globes, watching himself miraculously disappear inside her. His head still couldn't comprehend it. She was so fucking tiny, so fucking tight. It was like fucking a little doll. His head spun with the dizzying pleasure. 

Dana felt like she was hallucinating. Never had she had such pleasure rip through her, and keep going. She knew he'd lost control. He was like an animal, wailing and pounding into her. She reveled in the fact that she was giving him so much pleasure that he would lose control like this. He was primal, wild, like an animal and she loved it. Who was really dominating who? It was a fine line. 

She had heard his warning and braced herself just before she felt him shift and slide both hands to her waist. She had a moment of panic. But the angle was perfect and he'd been hitting her sweet spot with every thrust from inside her rectum wall. He was thrusting up hard from slightly below her entrance and battering her G-spot behind her pubic bone. Perfect. 

She felt his thighs roughly bracket her legs and slam them together, squeezing her entrances snugly between her legs and her ass cheeks, creating an even tighter fit for his large, wide cock, more pressure deep in her pelvis. Before she could register the end of her third? fourth? orgasm, he grabbed the side of her cheeks, pressing them tightly together, surged into her like a battering ram and another set of clenching, pulsing waves hit and rocked her torso. All she could do was gasp for breath and hang on for the ride. 

This was brutal but unbelievably pleasurable. She never knew this side of her was so dark. 'I'm sick,' she thought. 'The rougher he was, the more excited she got!' She never knew this much roughness could be such an aphrodisiac. The more it hurt, the harder he pounded, the more intense her orgasm got. 

He was so hard, like being fucked with smooth steel that had no sharp edges. Her orgasm was intensifying rather than tapering. She knew he didn't want or mean to hurt her, but this was the most exquisite pleasure she'd ever had. She was dizzy and floating on the continuing spasms of her orgasms. 'Have to keep him going, encourage him, let him know it's alright.' 

"Right there, can't believe, ooohhhh, Mulder, that's the spot, right there, hurts just right, oh god, you're still making me fucking come, oh keep slamming me hard." 

Dana didn't even know what was happening to her, but it was approaching a religious experience. She registered somewhere in the back of her mind that she was having back to back multiple orgasms. That had never happened before, ever. The spasms would diminish and rise up again stronger than before, but they hadn't stopped. 

He was pulling out all the way and ramming himself back into the hilt, his balls slapping her vaginal lips. She could feel the flared end of his penis pop out and pop back in past her sphincter muscle with a little dart of pain that made her spasms a little more intense. Her entire body was vibrating anew with every brutal thrust that mixed the pleasure with the slight pain. His cock scraped past her sphincter and plowed a burning a path into her rectum, filling her like she'd never been filled. Her breasts felt heavy and incredibly taut, her nipples were painfully erect. She felt an added jolt each time they jerked and swayed with every thrust. 

Watching her tremble in the throes of her continuing orgasm had distracted him momentarily from how close he was, but he was on auto pilot now, still slamming her so hard. 

Speech was gone now and wild, throaty, continuous moaning and shrieking was all she could manage to express how he was making her feel. Unbelievable. 

Mulder was dizzy from the pleasure. This was unreal. It had to have been at almost two minutes now and she was still coming, her inner walls spasming tighter each time around his hardness, driving him absolutely insane. He almost felt like he might pass out from the pleasure. He'd found the spot for her, oh yeah, the spot were she could take his pounding and he had no intention to moving to another. 'Hurts just right? Is that what she said? Oh, maann!' 

He'd never made a woman come like this and he was elated that it was her, that she was responding to this, taking his feral actions and coming from them! He was doing this to her! She was coming like this for him! There was no better feeling than this, the exquisite coiling in his balls just before orgasm, her walls clenching around him. 

He had a moment of fear as she squeaked and swayed slightly as though barely conscious. Then she shrieked and righted herself, getting a better hold on the headboard. His little bolt of fear was enough for him to regain a little awareness and control and reassociate with his body. 

He finally found his voice. "Oh, Scully, incredible fucking you so hard this way, love making you come, you're so fucking beautiful coming, can't believe you're still coming, love making you come. So sexy. Oh, so good being inside you, love pounding your ass, can't believe, that's it, that's it. Ah, shit, your incredible, you're still coming for me." 

A couple more strokes were all he could manage. The sensory input was so out of control, he couldn't even process it anymore. Everything went suddenly white, and he clawed at her hips, finally spending himself, wailing her name, feeling his shaft throb with exquisite pain and then burn as he began to empty into her, his balls clenching violently with wave after wave of ejaculations. 

He began panting and screaming. "DANA, I'm coming now. Oh, my balls are so heavy, so full, oh my cock hurts, I'm filling your ass so full of me, oh shit! I'm pumping you so full, ahhh it burns, oh fuck baby, yeah, awww, awww, awww, Daaannnnaaa. Never come this hard, this long. I'm coming hard, coming so hard. OHFUCKYEAH! Impossible, I'm stiiilll coming baby, so much cum, so much fucking cum for your little ass. HOOLLYY SHIIITTT!" 

Dana held on tight as he stayed imbedded in her and jerked his hips with every ejaculation of his orgasm. She could feel the hot wash of sperm deep inside as she felt the swelling throb of his shaft deep inside her rectum. He would grind himeself into her hole, causing an answering clench of her rectal and vaginal walls, followed by the hot spray. She moaned through it as her entire bowels seemed to quiver and be on fire. Throb, grind, clench, spray. Throb, grind, clench, spray. Throb, grind, clench, spray. Throb, grind, clench, spray. Throb, grind, clench, spray. Throb, grind, clench, spray. He was indeed pumping her full. She didn't know how many times he sprayed into her, but she knew his orgasm was intense and long lasting. She could feel the pressure of all the fluids inside and feel them oozing out around him to run down her legs. 

They flopped boneless to the mattress as their mutual tremors died down, his weight pinning her to the bed. He put his weight on his elbows but stayed inside her, his hips flexing in a circular motion, grinding his still hard cock into her and pressing down as if by their own accord, feeling her aftershocks spasm gently around him as he softened slowly. Little shudders flitted across her abdomen as they lay catching their breath. 

He finally lay still. "Dana? You, O.K.? 

"Yup. Need to move though." 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"You didn't. I'll clean up and get you a washcloth.' 

"O.K." He slipped out of her carefully and she moaned. "Before you go..." 

"What?" He flipped her over onto her back and kissed her slowly and gently. 

Softly, he said, "I can't believe you let me do that to you." His voice was full of wonder. 

She giggled, "Do that TO ME? It is a team sport, Mulder!" 

He chuckled. "O.K., do that WITH YOU. I thought that it would be too ... kinky ... or abnormal for you." 

"I only did it once before, years ago in med school He was clumsy, impatient and didn't excite me enough first. It was not a pleasant experience. But I trust you and I was excited. I've never felt my body melt like it does when you touch me. I knew it would be O.K. with you. As it turns out, it was mind-bending!" 

"What happened to you anyway? Not that I mind you understand! But I thought you might pass out there for a second." 

She got a stunned look on her face as she thought about it, relived it. She whispered, "I don't know. But that was the most exquisite pleasure I've ever experienced, Mulder, and for the longest amount of time too. God, you gave me back to back orgasms ... so many ... or maybe one big long one, I don't know. I lost count." 

"I was so afraid I was going to hurt you. I saw you look like you were going to collapse. I wa so scared there for a second. It jerked me out of my fog. Jesus,I was totally...lost..." 

"It's O.K. to lose control Mulder." 

"Not if I hurt you because of it." 

"You didn't hurt me, not the way you mean anyway. Yes, you were rough there at the end, but in case you missed it, which I know you didn't, I was still orgasming the whole time." 

"I know, but..." 

"No buts, I'm O.K. I'm sure I'll be a little sore, but that's to be expected." She looked over at him. He had his head propped up on one hand, laying on his side looking down at her. He looked really troubled. "What's really the matter, Mulder?" 

"I was scared." 

"Scared? Of what?" 

"Scully, I didn't just lose control, I was like ... an animal, feral. I didn't even know what I was doing. I mean, I knew, my brain registered what was happening but I couldn't respond or stop it. It was like nothing else existed except my cock and your asshole, and I was watching myself take you. My body took over and I ... I ... was brutal, god, I'm sick. I could have hurt you badly." 

"It's O.K., Mulder and you are not sick." 

"No it's not O.K., Scully. What I'm trying to tell you is that even if I had been hurting you..." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I don't think I could have stopped. That scares me." 

She just met his gaze and took in his look of fear and self disgust. "Oh, Mulder, I love you. If I wasn't enjoying it, I could have stopped you even if you couldn't stop yourself. But I believe that if you had heard me cry out in pain rather than pleasure, it would have broken the spell, the same way fearing I would pass out broke the spell." 

"God, I hope so, Scully, but I just don't know." 

I know you would never hurt me intentionally. We've been over this before. For god sakes, I wasn't exactly in my right mind there either! I was delirious. Delirious with PLEASURE, Mulder. Yes, if you'd taken me like that with no preparation, I'm sure it would have hurt. But you didn't. I was so excited, there wasn't a tense muscle in my body. Mulder, I practically begged...no, not practically...I begged you to fuck me, to keep doing what you were doing." 

He still looked like he didn't believe her. "Mulder, we both obviously have a dark side to our sexuality." 

"That's putting it mildly." 

"And I want to explore it. But if you are going to freak out every time we get rough, it's not worth it." 

"You mean this don't you?" 

"Of course, when do I ever say anything I don't mean?" 

"So what do we do about it?" 

"We talk about it. I know that neither of us is good at discussing our feelings and our secrets, but if this is going to work, this meaning US, and this meaning exploring our sexuality, we have to talk. We can't let doubts rattle around in our heads unvoiced." 

"I guess you're right." 

"I know I'm right. And just for the record, I don't think you are sick. If you are then I'm just as sick as you are, because everything you've wanted so far has sent my libido into overdrive." 

He smiled at her finally. "I'm glad. It's hard to believe we are having this conversation." 

"I know, it's weird, and it will probably be weird for a while, but we'll get used to it." 

"I have a confession to make." She nodded for him to continue. "I've had so many perverted fantasies over the years. I don't know if they were fueled by the movies I watch, or if they are a product of my own sick mind, but I had them. I played them out in my head. I had some of the best orgasms of my life fantasizing about doing some fairly unorthodox things to you. Then I would feel sick and dirty and disgusted with myself afterwards." 

"You don't ever have to feel sick, dirty or disgusted, Mulder. If it's part of you, I want to know it. And I want to play out my fantasies too. I've already told you that I've fantasized about playing dominance and submissive games. Just because society or the rest of the world says this or that is abnormal, doesn't mean that we have to believe it. It doesn't mean that it has to be abnormal for us. I refuse to believe that anything that creates the kind of pleasure we've just experienced is bad." 

"You are the most amazing woman in the world, do you know that?" 

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you think so, because I expect you to be faithful to me, Mulder." 

He looked stunned. "Of course, how could you think any different?" 

"Well, if you had needs and were afraid to tell me about them, I wouldn't want you running off to someone else to fulfill them." 

"I wouldn't. I was prepared to try to keep this 'dark side' of my nature locked up in order to be with you, because I was sure you would be appalled by it." 

"No, I'm not, I love it so far. We'll do slow and gentle sometime too, but I think we've both been deprived of intimacy for so long that we need to go wild, we need to release all this sexual tension that's been building between us for years. Eventually, it will probably calm down. But right now, every time I look at you, I want to jump your bones!" 

He barked out a laugh, "Ah, shit, Scully, you amaze me. And for the record, you can jump my bones anytime. If I'd known you wanted to, I would declared myself a long time ago." 

They both laughed. She was suddenly serious again and met his stare. "I meant what I said Mulder. You're mine now. All mine. And I get ugly if other women threaten to take away what's mine. I expect you to be faithful. But know that I will also never give you a reason to go anywhere else. Whatever you need, whatever you want, you have only to ask me for it." 

Instead of a verbal response, he leaned over her and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. He finally pulled back, smiling at her. "That door swings both ways Scully. I can't believe it still, but you're mine. God, you really are mine. And I'm not going to let you go." 

"Yes, I'm yours, Mulder, all yours. Now, if we've settled this, can we please take a shower?" 

He chuckled. "Sure, want company?" 

"Definitely." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 4: (NC-17)**

They dressed after their shower and trudged into the kitchen for breakfast. After eggs and bacon and toast, Mulder looked up at her and took in this scene of domesticity. He liked it. He was still a little worried that one day things would get out of hand in the bedroom, but he wasn't going to worry about it now. Their talk had relieved some of his doubts and fears about her reactions to his sexual desires. Seemed that the queen of logical and rational had secret desires of her own that would shock the general public if they were known. He chuckled thinking about Bill's reaction were he to know that his little sister liked to be dominated and fucked in the ass. 

"What's so funny?" 

He looked at her. "Just thinking that Bill, Jr. would probably put a bullet in me if he ever knew what I did to you in the bedroom." 

She laughed outright, belly laughing. He smiled, it sounded great to hear her laugh. "I'm sure Bill would have a heart attack if he knew his little sister was such a..." 

"Tiger in bed?" Mulder was grinning now. 

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. I was going to say 'wanton'." I'm sure I'm not supposed to enjoy it as far as he's concerned! Anyway, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." 

"Guess not. So, partner, what's on the agenda for today?" 

"I want to see your house." 

"What?" 

"I want you to take me to see your house." 

He swallowed hard. "You do?" 

"Yes. Let's get cleaned up here and go." 

"I'll have to go back to my apartment, I don't have the keys on me." 

"That's O.K. Let's make a day of it. We'll go out to the house, you can show me the area, we'll have lunch later and wander back here when we feel like it." 

"O.K., you're on." 

* * *

Dana's mouth had been hanging open for several minutes as they walked through the house in Falls Church. A huge sweeping lawn had flanked a long driveway that led up to the house. A wrap-around porch with gothic pillars framed a large two-story house. The front door opened into a foyer, with two sweeping, semi-circular staircases leading to the second floor. The floors were a polished parquet wood. 

To the right of the foyer was a library/den with bookshelves lining two walls, a comfortable sofa and couch with a coffee table and a large mahogany desk on the back wall. On the outside wall was a fireplace. The walls without bookshelves were paneled in a dark cedar, the carpet was a light gray. 

Past the library or through a door connecting it to the library was a large living room with another couch, two recliners, and a huge entertainment center, complete with a big screen T.V. and an impressive array of stereo equipment. There was another fireplace on the outside wall and light blue carpet. This room was light and breezy after the dark quiet of the library. The furniture was cream colored along with floor length drapes that concealed sliding glass doors leading out to a patio and an in ground pool. 

To the left of the foyer was a kitchen with a center island for a breakfast nook and filled with all the most modern appliances and Italian tile floors. A rack over the island held copper pots. Off the kitchen was a small bathroom with toilet, sink and shower. This connected to a formal dining room with a large varnished table that could easily seat eight. These floors were wood also. 

Dana's wide-eyed look made Mulder chuckle and he suppressed a smile. She spun around and met his amused expression. 

"What?" 

"You just look so fascinated." 

"I am. Mulder, it's beautiful. I didn't expect it to be furnished. Everything's so clean!" 

He barked out a guffaw at that. "What? Expected it to be kept up as well as my apartment?" 

Her face fell as she realized how her comment could be taken as an insult. "I didn't mean it that way!" 

"I know. I have a maid who comes in once a week and checks on things and cleans, dusts, takes care of the pool, whatever needs to be done." 

"You do?" 

"Yes, I couldn't see myself running over here every week to do it. We are out of town too much. She was employed by my mother, and I just kept her on. Her name is Dominique Bouselet." 

"Very French." 

"Yes, she is, accent and all." 

"Do I need to worry?" she asked with a teasing tilt of her eyebrow. 

"No, Dominique is about 65 year old." 

"So, since the downstairs is furnished, I presume the upstairs is too." 

"Yes, it is. Three bedrooms. One master bedroom and two guestrooms, or they could be turned into ... " 

"Into?" 

"A nursery or a child's bedroom." This was said quietly. 

The air whooshed out of her lungs and she felt the sting of tears. He stepped into her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Dana. I shouldn't have said that." 

"No, it's O.K." She sniffled. "It means a lot that you would even think that." 

"Someday, we could have them, ya know?" 

"You know I can't have children." 

"We could adopt." 

She raised her head to stare at him incredulously. "Are you serious, you would consider that?" 

"Yes. I want to make you happy and if that's what it would take, I wouldn't hesitate. Besides, I always thought I would have children of my own someday. And hopefully do a better job than my parents did. But my career and later my search for Samantha got in the way, and besides, I never found the right woman anyway. Never found anyone I wanted to spend my life with." 

"And now you have?" 

He smiled tenderly at her and dipped down to catch her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "And now I have." 

Dana wiped her tears on her sleeve and smiled at him. "Our careers are too crazy now, but ... someday.. maybe." She paused then changed the subject. "I want to see upstairs." 

"O.K." 

"Lead on, McDuff." 

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the dining room and up the staircase onto the balcony that overlooked the foyer. It was an impressive sight from up here. The cathedral ceiling was adorned with an enormous chandelier. 

To the left was a hallway that led to a dead end with a door on one side and two doors on the other side. He leaned over and opened one door, ushering her inside. It was a good sized room with a double bed. There was a dresser and a footlocker and a closet. Silently, he led her out after she looked around and went across the hall and opened the other door. This room was smaller and held a single bed, dresser and closet, much like the other one. She nodded after looking around. 

The other door was a half bathroom. 

They went back down the hall and across the balcony to the other side and he led her down another hallway that led to a dead end with wooden double doors. He grabbed the handles and swung the door inward. Scully gasped as she walked into the room. The room was huge, with a fireplace on one wall, two dressers behind her on the wall. The back wall and center of the room was dominated by an enormous California King size bed with posters, a horizontal bar headboard and a canopy. The bed was covered in a large maroon colored, comforter. A nightstand stood at each side of the head of the bed. 

Off to her right, she pointed at a door in the upper corner of the room. He inclined his head, indicating she should check it out. She tentatively opened the door. Again he heard her sharp intake of breath. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. She stared. 

It was a bathroom with an enormous sunken jacuzzi tub. The tub was dark green marble and the counters were a cream marble with gold fixtures. The toilet and sink were on the wall to the left and on the right was a shower, sporting double shower heads. 

"Oh, Mulder, I could have so much fun in that!" 

He laughed, delighted that she was so excited over the bathtub. He knew she loved her luxuriant bathes. "Mmm, I would love to help you have fun in that!" 

She swatted his arm. He let go of her and she walked back into the bedroom and headed straight for the other side of the room where there was one more door. She opened it find a large walk-in closet, with poles for hanging, shelves for sweaters and racks for shoes. She turned to look at Mulder who had seated himself on the bed, watching her with an amused expression. Her eyes were wide and sparkling. He smiled at her. "You look like a little kid at Christmas." 

"It's gorgeous, Mulder, the whole house, it's fabulous. I can't believe you didn't move in here." 

"I would just rattle around in here by myself. I'm glad you like it though." 

"What if you didn't have to be by yourself?" 

His eyes shone brightly for a moment and then he replied in a soft, husky whisper, "I kept this for you, Dana. If you wanted to live here with me, I'd move in a heartbeat." She nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. 

She skipped over to him and leaped into his lap, straddling his hips and pushing him over backwards. They both laughed. She leaned down and plunged her tongue into his mouth and then sucked greedily on his bottom lip. He groaned and flexed his hips under her. 

She chuckled. Lord, he was hard already, just from a kiss. For a man hugging 40, it didn't take much to excite him. That thought brought a predatory gleam to her eye. 

He raised his eyebrows in question. "What little scheme is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" 

"Scheme? Moi?" 

"Yes, you, what are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking that I want to use that jacuzzi in there." 

"Do you now? I think that can be arranged. There are towels in the linen closet in there." 

"What are we waiting for?" She scrambled off his lap and headed to the bathroom with the sound of his chuckles in her ears. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. While it was filling, they grabbed several towels out of the closet. 

Mulder turned to her and said, "Wait here. I want to get something." He darted out of the room. To her surprise, he returned with a bottle of white wine and two wine glasses. The wine was uncorked and he poured them each a glass and set them by the tub. 

"You keep wine here?" 

"Yeah, there's a wine cellar." 

"Oh, more to discover yet, huh?" 

He smiled. They undressed when the tub was full and Mulder leaned over to the controls set in the tile on one side and turned on the jets, then adjusted the thermostat. 

They slipped into the water and both sighed at the sensation of the hot water bubbling around their skin. Scully thought that the bubbles felt incredibly good, teasing her sensitive skin. Mulder sat on the bench on the side of the tub and pulled Scully into his lap, with her back against his chest. They relaxed for a moment and sipped their wine, replacing the glasses on the side to relax. 

His hands started to wander and caress her skin. He traveled down her arms, across her ribs and waist, back up to cup her breasts from underneath and squeeze them firmly. Her body was buoyant in the water and she stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back to float in the water. The tub was so big, her feet didn't reach the other side. She noticed a bench under the water on the other side. 

He held her gently and slipped his hands to her sides, lifting just enough so that her breasts broke the surface of the water. The cool air rushed over them and she gasped as her nipples hardened suddenly and almost painfully. 

Still supporting her with one hand, the other slid around to her front and tweaked each of her nubs with his thumbs. He cupped her right breast and squeezed firmly, slowly kneading her firm globe. Her head came back to rest against his shoulder. He grabbed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed it firmly, rolling it back and forth. She let out a throaty moan and pressed her breast into his hand. 

He coaxed her to sit up and turn around. He stood and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his penis prodding the folds between her legs as he took the two steps the tub allowed to the other side. She scrunched her eyebrows in question. He smiled, and raised one knee to the bench on this side, and moved her legs so she was straddling his thigh. He grasped her hips and ground his leg into her apex, causing her to moan again. 

He cupped her hipbones from underneath and raised her slightly, leaning his leg forward to keep contact with her apex. As soon as he lifted, she felt it. A warm flow of hot water and bubbles surged harshly from the jet, and hit her anus, teasing the muscle. She bent her legs up and kneeled on the bench, bent at the waist, Mulder holding her in place. Her arms went around his neck. His large hands slid around to grasp each of her ass cheeks and pull them apart gently but firmly. He moved her slightly, watching her face intently to gauge her reaction. 

He knew when the jet had hit the spot. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes dilated and her lids drooped half way closed. She moaned. He kneaded her cheeks gently and slowly moved her closer to the jet. The closer she got the more pressure was pummeling her anus. She groaned, feeling the muscle weaken and relax. Her breathing sped up and she locked her gaze with his, watching his pupils dilate as he licked his lips watching her reaction. She felt light headed from her arousal and the heat of the tub. 

He continued to knead her cheeks gently and backed her a couple of inches closer. The stream was so harsh now it threatened to push past her muscle. Just then one of his hands slid around and between her legs palm up to cup her mons. He pushed two fingers into her slick folds and slid deep, curling towards the front wall of her vagina and rubbing firmly behind her pubic bone. "Oh yeah, Mulder, do that," she gasped out. 

"Closer?" he asked. He was breathing hard now too. 

"Mmm, little bit." 

"Oh man, Scully, you are so beautiful when your aroused, so sexy. I get hard just seeing that expression on your face." He could feel the flow of the jet on his hand that was holding her cheek and knew where the center was. He slid his fingers inward until he could block her sphincter with his hand. She whimpered a little protest, as he blocked the bubbling water. "Shhh, don't worry," he murmured in her ear. 

He guided her back until her cheeks were resting against the side of the tub, the jet pulsating hard against his hand. Both hands moved fast to her ass cheeks again, sliding between them and the edge of the tub. He quickly pulled her globes apart roughly and as wide as they would go. As soon as his hand left her opening, the hot water surged from the jet, directly into her anus. 

It was a hot, hard, fierce, pulsating stream. Two of those hard pulses and her sphincter throbbed mightily and let loose, fluttering open wide and suddenly under the pressure of the jet. A mere inch from her anus, the pressure continued to pummel her open hole. The water shot into her rectum with unbelievable force, waving the edges of her sphincter muscle and keeping it blown wide open. 

The water washed the inside of her rectum with the most delicious surging heat. A few rushes of the water and she swayed dizzily and hit her peak, coming quickly and intensely. Stunned, she cried out incoherently as he held her steady. "Ahhhhh, Mul, Ahhhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhhh, yeah, Oh,hohohho, Oh, hohohoho." Mulder held her cheeks apart, holding her fluttering rectum tight to the jet so it could continue battering her as he bent and sucked hard on her nipple, prolonging her spasms. 

She fell against him with a slight grunt. She surprised him by turning in his arms to grip the side of the jacuzzi, kneeling on the bench and bumping her ass back against him. 

"Scully?" 

"Put it in." 

"What?" 

"Are you hard?" 

"Yeess." 

"Put it in." 

He moved to enter her folds, brushing her lips with his head. 

She gasped. "No, in my ass. Shove it up my ass." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, now, Mulder." 

"Turn around." With the water making her fairly weightless she twisted and threw her legs up and over. She reached back, stretching her arms out, gripping the sides of the tub and letting her arms support her weight. 

His heart rate accelerated as he braced his knees against the bench, grasped her hips and lowered her to the head of his penis. He was throbbing and straining almost straight up with anticipation. He'd dreamed of fucking a woman's ass for years and now he was going to get to do it twice in one day. She was amazing. Maybe they were perfectly matched after all. 

He moved his legs up, resting one foot on each shoulder. He used one hand to line his head up with her entrance, and gave a quick hard stab at her anus. To his surprise, the head of his cock popped easily inside her muscle. The jet had loosened her a lot, but she was still snug. She squeezed her internal muscles on him and he moaned now. 

"Shove it in, Fox, all the way, do it." 

He leaned forward and grasped the side of the tub under her arm pits and jerked his hips up and slid quick and hard up into her ass, burying himself to the balls. They both moaned. 

The jetting water swirled around them and heightened their arousal with it's tingling soft bubbles. He began making long thrusts into her, pulling almost all the way out. "I wanted to be able to see your face." 

She nodded, speech escaping her at the moment as he slid back and forth, tunneling into her with ease, massaging her aching rectal walls. There was little resistance, no pain and no harshness this time. But the pleasure was just as exquisite, just different. She threw her head back as he continued his slow retreats and hard, quick reentry. He began swiveling his hips as he thrust forward adding to the sensations, entering her at various angles, making him feel even wider than he was. She felt her orgasm building quickly. "So good, Mulder, feels so good. You've made me love getting fucked in the ass. Your cock feels so good in there. I could get addicted to this." 

"Oh, baby, we are going to have so much fun together," he quipped. He watched her pouty red lips part and her tongue licked her lips. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. The white skin of her chest was flushed red with the heat of the tub and her arousal. Her hands were rhythmically gripping and releasing the sides of the tub where she held herself steady. Her breasts pointed to the ceiling as she arched her back with a growl. Her nipples puckered tight and beckoned to him. He leaned into her and sucked one into his mouth causing her to gasp. He suckled for a few moments but then let go. 

"Scully, you're so beautiful. I can't believe your mine. Ah, this feels so good. Can't believe I'm inside your ass like this again." 

"Mmm, I'm almost there. A little faster." 

He sped up a little, wanting to keep this time slow and easy. She was still pretty snug despite her enhanced relaxation and he felt a groan come up from his toes as she flexed her internal muscles, clenching her butt muscles together. It caused a gripping jolt of arousal in his balls and he sped up some more, feeling his peak rising quickly. "Ah, Scully, I'm not going to last long." 

"S'okay, let go, let go." 

He slid one hand from her hip to her curls and rubbed her bundle of nerves back and forth with his thumb and he pushed three fingers inside her. The angle of his wrist was awkward but worth the trouble. She immediately shouted his name and began seizing him with contractions in both holes. "Mulder, oh god, Mullddeerr." Her back arched and her head fell over the side of the tub, her breasts puckered and thrusting up out of the water. 

Her contractions sent him over the edge and he emptied into her in a series of slow motion spasms. His felt his cum rise up in a coil from his sacs like a hard aching wave and burn through his shaft to burst out into her in a slow motion pulse, over and over. He slipped out of her as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. 

"God, Scully, that was good." 

"Yeah, it was. I'll never look at a Jacuzzi jet the same way again." 

He chuckled and slid back from her. "We'd better get out. This heat is making me dizzy." 

"Yeah, let's jump in the shower to cool down." They climbed out and turned on the shower, stepping behind the enclosure. They rinsed each other off with cool water, hands exploring each others bodies and just enjoying the new found novelty of being able to touch with abandon. They got out and toweled each other off, walking back to the bedroom and laying down on the bed in their damp towels. 

She turned on her side and he spooned up behind her, cradling her back against his chest. "I love you, Scully." 

"Mmm, love you too. I'm sleepy now." 

"We can nap." 

"It's only 11:00," she said, after glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 

"So what? We've had a busy day so far." 

She chuckled. "O.K., let's nap a little." 

They tossed their towels to the floor and curled up under the comforter. 

* * *

Scully awoke and looked at the clock. It was 2:30 PM, they had been sleeping for over three hours. She grinned. Sex with Mulder was tiring! Mulder was on his back, one arm flung above his head, the other resting on his stomach. The comforter was laying over his hips. She couldn't get over how gorgeous he was naked, and that she could touch him. She was on her stomach. She inched to the side of the bed and curiosity led her open the drawer in nightstand. 

Inside was a pistol, the ammunition box next to it, along with a set of handcuffs and a key for them. He must keep an extra set here and an extra weapon for some reason. The pistol was not the standard issue Sig that they carried. It was a semi-automatic, 22 caliber. Small, nice, easy weapon to use. 

A wicked grin grew on her face as she was taken with an idea she couldn't resist. Carefully lifting the handcuffs out of the drawer, she slid it shut and scooted over on the bed. Mulder was a light sleeper and she didn't want to wake him...yet. She fastened one end to the bar across the head of the bed, careful not to scrap the wood with the metal. The chattering click of the cuff made him stir but he didn't waken. She wrapped her hand around his wrist on the arm flung above his head and gently eased it up. She saw his eyelids flutter and she quickly wrapped the other end of the cuffs to his wrist and slid them shut with a loud click. The cuff scraped on the wood and he jerked awake. 

His arm pulled at the cuff and his head jerked up. "What the hell?" He was still cloudy with sleep. She immediately put herself in his line of vision. 

"I decided it was time for me to have some fun." 

He looked up at his arm cuffed to the bed and back down at her. He swallowed hard, his heart rate speeding up. 'Oh yeah, this should be interesting,' he thought. "What did you have in mind Agent Scully?" 

"Not sure yet, but I think it's your turn to be at my mercy." 

He smiled at her. "I'm your slave, madam." 

"Mmm, my very own sex slave, that has possibilities." He waited patiently as she looked him over as if deciding what to do. 

She straddled him and kissed him, moving down to suck on his neck and nip at his collar bone. He squirmed and then began panting as she moved down to lick his chest and nibble on his nipples with her lips until they puckered into her mouth. She placed her thumbs on each nipple and rubbed them as her head moved down his chest. Her tongue traced his pecs and in between each rib. 

She licked his navel and slid her hands around his waist. His free hand was gripping a fistful of comforter as she continued to tease him. "Lift," she commanded. 

He lifted his hips and she slid her hands under him to grip each ass cheek in her small hands. "I love your ass, Mulder," she murmured, and began squeezing it. "Did I ever tell you that?" He moaned and lifted his head off the pillow, trying to watch her. She rose up on all fours and licked her lips, the tip of his penis an inch from her lips. 

Her tongue darted out and licked the fluid oozing from the tip. He gasped and his hips bucked slightly. "Ah, ah, hold still." He breathed deeply and settled back into the mattress, obeying her. She smiled. 

"I have you right where I want you Agent Mulder. And that free hand of yours better not touch me or I'll find something to tie that one up with too." He nodded his head. 

She swirled her tongue around his sensitive head and sucked on it, pressing her lips tight around the ridge below his head, and tugging up on the ridge. He moaned again. She lifted off and starting at the base, licked her way around and up his shaft, until he was wet with her saliva. She finally took him into her mouth and he groaned low. She felt him pulse and harden a little more in her mouth. It was her turn to moan. 

She loved giving head. It was one of her secrets. She loved the feeling of power it gave her. Sometimes she wanted to be dominated, but then, sometimes she wanted the control. She sucked him slow and steady, moving her mouth up and down over his shaft, rubbing her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. She pulled one hand out from underneath him and reached between his legs to cradle and fondle his sacs. "Ahh, Scully, you're so good at this." 

She began humming as she continued to bob up and down, her fingers sliding behind his balls to rub his perineum as his huge sacs lay cradled in her palm. She felt his sac tighten and pull up in her palm. He was panting and groaning now. She began massaging his anus with her forefinger, making his balls clench and release. 

He felt hot and silky in her mouth as she finally took him all the way down her throat, continuing to hum, knowing the vibrations would drive him crazy. It worked. He was pressing his ass hard into the mattress in an effort not to thrust, his back arching away from mattress. 

She lifted off him briefly and murmured, "Do it, Mulder, let go, you can thrust, you won't hurt me." 

He wailed a wordless sound and began thrusting up into face, struggling to keep his eyes open and watch as his cock disappeared into her mouth through those swollen red lips over and over again. He was throbbing and his balls were coiling tight. 

"Oh make me come, baby, make me come." He was going to come hard. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna come Scully," he gasped out before he went back to grunting and thrusting into her mouth. She didn't back off. Two more thrusts and he exploded into her mouth. Four jets of cum later and he was starting to relax. Just as he did, her forefinger pressed into his ass and massaged his prostate. 

He shouted and practically levitated off the bed as his hips thrust into her face again. His hand pulled at his restraint as his balls spasmed and clenched almost painfully. Unbelievably, he felt his sperm surge up again and throb through his shaft as he orgasmed for a second time spraying himself down her throat in three more quick jerks into her face. 'Impossible' he thought. All that came out of his mouth was, "Awww, FUCK!" 

True to her word, she swallowed it all. Her finger slipped out of him returning to squeeze his cheek as she lapped him gently, cleaning up the excess and swallowing that too before releasing him. 

She crawled up over his body as lay in a boneless heap and grabbed the key and unhooked the cuffs. He rubbed his wrists and she leaned over to kiss the inside of his wrist and lick it gently. "That was incredible. You don't taste bad yourself." 

"Well, doctor, I don't know what you did just then, but you made me come twice. Men aren't supposed to have multiple orgasms." 

"Says who?" 

He chuckled. "You're amazing, I've never had that happen before. I read about it but thought it was a crock. Guess you just need to have a doctor jump your bones, huh?" 

"Maybe that's it." She laid her head on his chest and chortled. "That was fun. I've wanted to do that for so long." 

"What exactly, see if you could make me come twice?" 

"That just occurred to me last minute. I mean I just wanted to suck you off." 

"Oh, god. I'm in trouble." They both chuckled. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head in the pillow, mocking her. 

"I'm hungry." 

"Still?" he mumbled into the pillow. She hooted with laughter this time and swatted him on the rear end. 

"Humph." 

"Let's go somewhere for lunch." 

"Do we have to get dressed?" 

"I'm afraid so." She swatted his butt again and then just grabbed his cheeks. "This is mine now. No free shows for the public." 

"Oh, O.K., but didn't your mother teach you that's it's polite to share?" 

"Nope. She taught me to go after what I want." 

He lifted his head to look at her. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"Do you want me to take care of you?" 

"Take care of me?" 

He leaped up and straddled her, kissing her hard on the mouth. "Yes, take care of you. I'm hungry too." 

"You don't have to, I'm O.K." 

"I want to." 

"Oh, well then, I suppose I'll have to suffer." 

He smiled and descended to her breasts, suckling one nipple and pinching the other until she was squirming and moaning beneath him. He licked his way down her stomach and began to lap at her. He gently inserted his finger inside and pumped in and out, laving her curls and swirling his tongue around her clit until her hips were grinding into his face. He inserted three fingers and began pumping more quickly and sucked on her clit until she shouted and spasmed under her mouth. He lapped up her tangy essence and then levered up onto all fours, staring down at her. 

She lazily rolled her head on the pillow, opened her eyes and met his gaze. It was hungry but full of love. "So beautiful," he murmured. She flushed under his gaze and lowered her eyes. She felt something nudge her navel and smear wetness. She looked down and saw that he was hard again. He was swiveling his hips, rubbing the head on her navel. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him again. 

He smiled. "See what you do to me? Watching you come is such a turn on." 

"I don't believe you're hard again." 

"Believe it lady." He lowered himself between her thighs and she raised her legs up over his waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back. He supported himself on his elbows as he thrust into her deeply in one stroke. They both moaned. "I'll never get used to how good this feels." 

He began thrusting slowly and gently. She met his thrusts easily. This time he made love to her, gazing into her eyes the whole time, letting his emotions and his love show all over his face. He was gentle as he thrust into her slow and steady. When she was panting, he coaxed her legs up higher onto his ribs and sank deeper into her warmth. They both groaned at the deep penetration. He ground his hips into her, stretching her cervix and began thrusting again, faster this time. 

She panted, "Don't wait for me, you already made me come twice before. 

He just smiled at her and shook his head in the negative. He reached down to press her clit against his penis as he slid in and out of her. He felt her breathing quicken and her walls begin to quiver. He rubbed back and forth with his thumb as he continued to press down. "Christ, Mulder, you're going to make me come again." She arched back and came again as her body went taut and he continued to thrust into her. "Ahh, Mulder, yeah, yeah, yeah." He followed her over he edge, his orgasm gentle but satisfying. 

He buried his nose in her shoulder and nuzzled her ear. "I love you so much, Scully." 

"I love you too, Mulder." 

"I can't get enough of you. This has been the happiest three days of my life." 

"Mmm, me too." They were silent a moment, enjoying the cuddle. So quiet, he could barely hear her, she whispered, "I want to wake up next to you every day." 

He lifted his head to look at her, cupping her face in his hands. "What are you saying, Scully?" 

"I'm saying I want to live here with you." 

Mulder felt his heart turn over in his chest. "Oh, god, Scully, you make me so happy." He caught her lips in another kiss, snaking his tongue into her mouth and teasing her tongue until she met him, rolling her tongue over his. He hummed and sucked her tongue into his mouth. She whimpered. 

She broke the kiss, smiling. "You are the world's greatest kisser." 

"I love kissing you. I could do it all day." 

"Mulder?" 

"Yeah?" 

With mock seriousness, she asked, "Would you feed me now?" 

He chuckled and rolled off her. "You bet. Gotta keep your strength up." 

"You too, bud, can't have you wilting on me from no fuel." He chuckled again and rolled off the bed. 

They got up and went back to the bathroom to search for their clothes. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
